


失落的一角（To fill it up with something）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 和奇异博士的一次宿命的相遇让冬日战士变形了，因此巴基·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯以最意想不到的方式相遇了。“史蒂夫把小狗抱进屋里，那所公寓无论他如何努力都不像是一个家。他不习惯于孤身一人。在战争之前，巴基总是在他身边，他母亲生前也一直陪着他。在战争期间，巴基依然在他身旁——当然，还有别的咆哮突击队的队员——但巴基总是意味着家。（好吧，史蒂夫或许已经给狗狗想好了一个名字。）”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To fill it up with something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572976) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



> 译者的话：冬兵被奇异博士变成了一条小狗狗，逃走后被史蒂夫捡到了，中后期变回来之后是队2的改编剧情。

Part 1

“拉住你的疯狗，”目标——任务，加入九头蛇或者死——喘着气说。资产的手扼住了他的喉咙，紧得足以让他喘不上气，但还不会让他窒息。

“乐意至极。”朗姆洛说——资产是为了威慑目标的，特工才负责招募。他们各司其职。“只要你愿意接受我们的理念。这不是私人恩怨，医生。”

“但我恐怕这就是。”目标说，接着他突然安静下来，太安静了，朗姆洛大声命令着折断他的脖子，但太迟了，因为一切都沐浴着温暖的琥珀色光芒，而资产的手再也掐不着目标的喉咙了。

世界看起来不一样了，闻起来也不一样了，他变小了——他不再是资产了——他变成了别的。

朗姆洛咒骂着抓住他，但他挣脱了：他不是资产了，朗姆洛也不再是一个盟友——他闻起来就像是一个威胁。朗姆洛闻起来很危险，所有人都有威胁，可他却不再是资产了。他知道他不该这么做，知道他违反了规定，但他唯一能做的就是撒腿狂奔。

*

他一直跑一直跑，直到他的新腿——那三条腿——再也走不动了，接着他躲了起来——躲在一片黑暗的阴影中。

*

新身体比旧身体更脆弱，更容易受到外界和饥饿的影响，他开始发抖。

*

他不是故意发出声音的——他不是，他不是。但他克制不住。他把自己挤进一个角落。

*

有人来了——脚步，气味，呼吸声。他应该跑的——可能是他们——但他认识这股气味（安全，温暖，光明，家），这感觉全然陌生。他没有跑掉。

&

史蒂夫在跑完步回家的路上听见了它。那只是一声很轻的呜咽——要不是他被血清放大的五感他一定会错过的——一只小动物，或许受伤了。史蒂夫的胃沉了下去，每当他预期一个可怕的景象的时候，他总是会这样，但他还是走进了小巷仔细查看。他绝不会扔下一个无助的小可怜独自承受。

曾经那个骨瘦如柴的孩子总是为了从弹弓下保护流浪的小动物给自己招来很多麻烦。但他总是有巴基来拯救他。巴基甚至不能因为总是打架而对他皱眉——他一看到那些弱小无助的小东西心就软了。毕竟，他一直守护在那个小豆芽身边。

史蒂夫走进了小巷的暗处。这不是同一个城市，甚至不是同一个世纪，但这依然唤起了他的记忆。那是一个典型的早春日子，在阴凉处仍然会有点冷。过去的史蒂夫总是需要用一件破旧的夹克裹紧他皮包骨头的身体。现在的他浑身火热，再也不会感到寒冷，想买多少夹克都负担得起，但那个瘦弱的破小孩有巴基，那个会伸出一支胳膊友好地搂住他的肩膀的巴基——所以那小子每次都能占了上风。

在一个破烂的绿色垃圾桶旁蜷缩着一只小狗。它应该是某种比特犬*的混血——娜塔莎给他发过许多照片，所以史蒂夫对于这一品种非常熟悉。（“狗如其主，”当有人质疑她的时候她总是这样回答，“只要主人教得好，他们就会很乖。”她在庇护所做志愿者，史蒂夫动过和她一起去的念头，但他从没开口）。那条狗棕白相间，眼睛是灰绿色的，泛着一点幼犬蓝。它太瘦了，还失去了一条前腿。

“像你这样的小家伙怎么会已经没了一条腿？”史蒂夫说着，他的声音低沉而安抚。他蹲下身，小狗没有躲开。史蒂夫伸出一只手，小狗瑟缩了一下，但依然没有试图逃跑。

“放松，小家伙。”史蒂夫说。他挠了挠它蓬松耳朵的耳根，“我不会伤害你的。”

小狗对触碰毫无反应，它睁着大大的眼睛惊讶地看着史蒂夫——那双眼睛如此的通人性，如此富有表达力。

“你过去的主人可不是什么好人，不是吗？”史蒂夫说，他小心翼翼地用指尖抚摸着它脑袋上光滑的皮毛。小狗仍然一动不动。

他开始抚摸小狗的后背。它还这么小——顶多几个月大。史蒂夫遇见过很多坏人，但他还是很难理解怎么会有人类伤害这样的小生灵。这让他内心的一些东西沸腾起来。“你之前的主人就是垃圾。”

小狗还没有跑开，史蒂夫需要把它从小巷里弄出来。在这里他帮不了它。“你说呢，小家伙？你愿意和我一起回家吗？我不会让任何人伤害你的。”

小狗没有给出太多的回应，但史蒂夫每次说话的时候，他的耳朵都会支棱起来。史蒂夫想知道这只小狗之前短暂却痛苦的生活中有没有听过这么温和的口气。他抓住机会，抱起了它。它没有试图咬人，但这不怎么要紧，它怎么样都伤害不到史蒂夫的。

*

小狗哆嗦个不停，史蒂夫把它搂在胸前裹在夹克里。在回家的路上，他得到了很多注目礼，——自从血清让他引人注目之后，史蒂夫几乎习惯了这种每天都会收获的关注，但现在——再加上一只可爱的小动物，这已经质变到了新的高峰。那些陌生人的视线流连让他感到不舒服——有些人在用手机拍照——他希望小狗没有被吓倒，但这么多人盯着他看的情况下，这多少难以避免。

史蒂夫走得更快了，他希望能尽可能减短小狗受惊吓的时间。

一只活泼的西班牙猎犬拉着狗绳， 拽着一位着装时髦的年轻小姐跑到了史蒂夫面前，它嗅了嗅，汪汪吠叫，直立起来，想要和小狗打个招呼。

“对不起，”那位女士道歉，“玛蒂尔达太喜欢别的狗了。她小时候也经常会这样——当她累了的时候，我就得把她一路抱回去。”

史蒂夫微笑起来，因为这样合乎礼仪，而莎拉·罗杰斯可没有教出一个无礼的儿子，“没关系，他只是——还不习惯和别人相处。”

她认出了小狗的品种，也看到了他失去的一条腿，“他之前一定过得不太好。但他还很小——你很快就能让他学会相处的。”

“谢谢。”

“我就不耽误你把他带回家啦。祝你有愉快的一天。”

“你也是。”史蒂夫说着继续回家。他用“他”称呼这只小狗，但史蒂夫其实还没检查过。这只小狗需要有个名字——史蒂夫感觉用“它”来指代小狗非常奇怪，可他们明明才刚刚相遇。

史蒂夫已经决定了他不会把小狗还回去。如果小狗有主人，他们需要为之前发生在它身上的所有事情负责，还把骨瘦如柴的它扔在那个巷子里担惊受怕。这只小狗，他护定了。

*

史蒂夫把小狗抱进屋里，那所公寓无论他如何努力都不像是一个家。他不习惯于孤身一人。在战争之前，巴基总是在他身边，他母亲生前也一直陪着他。在战争期间，巴基依然在他身旁——当然，还有别的咆哮突击队的队员——但巴基总是意味着家。（好吧，史蒂夫或许已经给狗狗想好了一个名字。）

史蒂夫突然意识到他之前从来没有养过宠物。没错，他和巴基会把剩菜喂给各种流浪生物，但他们从来没自己养过。这只小狗会需要食物，玩具和一根狗绳。对于一个在战争中领导士兵的人来说这种担忧显得有些荒谬，但——这确实是一份沉甸甸的责任。史蒂夫好奇这是不是正常人在二十多岁的感受——撇开他所经历过的一切，还有他的新队伍对于他年龄层出不穷的打趣，他也不过是个二十多岁的年轻人啊。或许，承担起新的责任，自己一个人独立生活——就是这年纪应该的样子。

他把小狗放在地板上。小狗警觉地缓缓环视着四周，看起来如此的迷茫和恐惧，史蒂夫忍不住又蹲下去抚摸它。

“我猜你可能需要洗个澡，”史蒂夫说，“毕竟我在一个小巷的垃圾桶旁边找到你的。接着再给你弄点吃的。”

小狗无动于衷。

史蒂夫对于如何给狗洗澡的了解正如他对于宠物饲养的任何方面一样一无所知——但幸运的是，他已经习惯于用互联网弥补知识的空白。

他看的教程提醒说有的狗并不喜欢这个过程，可能会扑腾水花，或者大惊小怪。这条狗——据史蒂夫观察，绝对是雄性，而且没有受伤——并没有这么做。小狗站在浴缸里，任史蒂夫折腾。史蒂夫把它擦干裹在毛巾里，至少小狗不再发抖了。

屋子里没有狗粮——但——史蒂夫在冰箱里剩了一些烤鸡，这看起来能行。他把肌肉放在一个小盘子里，边上挨着一小碗水。他有些手忙脚乱，毕竟另一只胳膊还搂着那只小狗，但史蒂夫成功做到了。直到准备好一切，他才想到把小狗放下来。

小狗被放下后盯着食物和水看了很久，接着以那种饿得半死、下一顿不知在何处的猛兽的气势扑了过去。史蒂夫的心碎了，但这会改变的——一定 _会_ 。

“我知道吃不饱是什么感觉。”史蒂夫说，“我的意思是——我曾经也是这样。过不了多久，你就会习惯于一切富余的生活的。我做到了，你也可以。”

小狗全神贯注地吃着东西。即使他能明白史蒂夫在说什么，史蒂夫也不觉得小狗现在还听得进任何东西。

*

对于史蒂夫来说，这是一个做点研究的好时机。他搞清楚了自己需要买什么，如何撑到明天早上——在小狗还没有足够的时间习惯史蒂夫和他的新家的时候就把他留在家里显得有点残忍，但没有狗绳就带他出去又像是自找麻烦。

史蒂夫给小狗又喂了些吃的，把一些报纸铺在厨房瓷砖地板上的一个塑料垃圾袋里——网上说这是一个很好的厕所替代品，至少在史蒂夫买好狗绳之前。他应该训练小狗如何使用这个，但他不是很确定这行不行得通——毕竟他完全封闭着自己。撑过一个晚上还是没问题的，最差的情况，史蒂夫也能收拾干净。

史蒂夫给自己烧好了晚饭，全程都对着小狗描述做法。这感觉有点可悲，但感觉起来其实不错——能和别人说话，即便那只是一只害怕的小狗。史蒂夫给小狗喂了点边角料——尽管他读到的材料都敦促他避免这么做，但到目前为止，小狗只对食物有反应。而这可怜的小东西吃东西时候的犹豫和畏缩让史蒂夫无意改正。

*

在他们都吃饱之后，史蒂夫坐在沙发上打开了电视。他把小狗抱到身边说：“你需要一个名字，小家伙。”

他脑子里只有一个想法。

“你介意我用一个朋友的名字叫你吗？”史蒂夫说，“你看，他真的很特殊，我真的很爱他。”

他吞咽了一下——史蒂夫确实爱着巴基——比他自己说出口的更多，比他告诉过任何人的都多。史蒂夫把小狗拉到大腿上，小狗毫无抱怨地待在那里。用手指梳理柔软的皮毛很舒服——让他更容易开口了。

“能再一次叫他的名字的感觉可能会不错。”史蒂夫说，“所以你介意我叫你巴基吗？”

小狗把冰冷的鼻尖凑在史蒂夫的手掌上——那就叫巴基吧。

*

史蒂夫不是很确定他应该怎么做，但那天晚上他把巴基抱上了床睡觉。巴基只是一只精疲力竭，担惊受怕的小狗。在史蒂夫身边对他会有好处的。他在史蒂夫用一堆毯子给他弄的小窝里很快就睡着了，这充满了变数的一天让他精疲力竭。史蒂夫觉得在他无名无姓无依无靠地躲在垃圾桶旁边时可能根本没睡。

史蒂夫在他空荡荡的房子里花了很久才睡着，他的床像是流沙一样吞噬着他。当小狗暖烘烘地蜷在他身边的时候，他入睡得快了点。

*

史蒂夫经受噩梦的夜晚从来睡不了太久。梦境总是一模一样的——尖叫，狂风，伸手——巴基尽力伸出的手，如果史蒂夫可以——

但他失败了。他每次都失败了，巴基一辈子都在救他，但当巴基最需要的时候，他却辜负了他。

史蒂夫盯着那只以巴基命名的小狗，它小小的胸膛在夜色中起伏。史蒂夫不敢碰他，也没有再试图睡着。

*

史蒂夫没想到动物也会做噩梦，但他了解他的狗在睡梦中呜咽着紧紧蜷缩意味着什么。

史蒂夫把巴基抱到胸前，这个动作让小狗惊醒了，“我们都有过糟糕的经历，不是吗？”史蒂夫说，抚摸着巴基柔软的毛，“但现在没事了，小狗狗。我们都安全到家了。”

*

史蒂夫早起准备晨跑，给小狗留了点熟食。这看起来不是什么合适的食物，但巴基怎么能孤零零地留在家里还没有吃的？再说了，一位他工作时偶有交集的年轻特工说服他买了有机食物——所以应该还不错。

这次跑步平平无奇——常规里程，常规时间——当他跑完之后，史蒂夫去了宠物店。一个戴着牙套的年轻女孩给了他一个灿烂的微笑，她的名牌上写着“罗莎”。当史蒂夫向她描述了自己家意外的新成员时，她看着史蒂夫的目光仿佛是在看什么动物宝宝。她帮助他备齐了给小狗的一切装备——他们挑选了狗粮和一些给巴基尝试的小零食（罗莎推荐了无麸质款），狗粮碗，还有狗绳，背带，和项圈（都是蓝色的），他在买玩具的时候有点冲动消费，最后，史蒂夫还买了一个刻着巴基的名字和他的手机号码的小圆牌。感谢在过去七十年中都对他置若罔闻的幸运星们，收银员也没有认出他。

每当史蒂夫想到有人会知道他给他的狗起了他死去的最好朋友的名字时，一阵羞愧就会潮水般地涌上心头——但这个名字在他舌头上的重量战胜了一切。每次史蒂夫吐出这个名字，他都在舌尖上 _品尝_ 释然。

当罗莎听到的时候，她咧嘴一笑，开始滔滔不绝地讲她的历史课——难怪史蒂夫没有以前那么容易被认出来了。他是教科书上的一个历史人物，就像是你看见长得很像已故总统的路人一样——不管他们看起来多么相似，你都不会觉得走在路上的那人就是林肯的。

“你下个月会去史密森尼纪念馆的展览吗！”罗莎说，“我在说什么——你用巴基·巴恩斯给你的狗取名，你当然会去！”

史蒂夫努力不要脸红。和纪念馆里的人聊天已经够糟了。

已经够糟了——但他还是得去。他们把一切准备展览的内容都告诉了他——和佩吉的采访（年轻健康，充满活力，所有回忆都清晰的那个，而不是他每周去拜访的那个脆弱老人），咆哮突击队——还有最该死的，史蒂夫永远无法拒绝的东西——巴基·巴恩斯的照片和影像。

*

当史蒂夫回到家里的时候，他已经出去将近两个小时了——他的购物之旅比想象中更久，他想到巴基的时候胸膛都收紧了，他在新家的第一个早晨竟然要独处这么久。

当史蒂夫走进门的时候，没有任何迹象表明这里有一条狗，他呼唤的时候巴基也没有出来。他经历了一阵莫名的恐慌，担心巴基跑掉了，或者有人闯进来把他抢走了。但史蒂夫原本放熟肉的盘子现在空了，让他安心了一些。

史蒂夫在脑海中把他家分成四块，开始了搜索。他最后在区域B的床底下找到了巴基。史蒂夫看到他惊恐地在黑暗中缩成一小团。把这当成一次任务会容易点，没那么让人心碎。史蒂夫不是第一次想知道小狗是怎么失去他的腿的了。他不认为自己会想知道答案。

下一个任务——用新零食把巴基从床底下轰出来——成功了，尽管花费了相当长的一段时间。

“没关系的。”史蒂夫看着一种微妙的负罪感在巴基吃东西时浮现在他的小脸上，“我们都有一点搞砸了。”

巴基看着史蒂夫。很显然，他在质疑史蒂夫这句话的可信度——毕竟，史蒂夫不是躲在床底下的那个。（如果史蒂夫需要证明他没有从战争中恢复，他找到证据了，他都已经开始往他新养的小狗的脑子塞进各种复杂的单词了。）

“我知道！”史蒂夫说，“我看起来已经找回自我了，是不是？当然，美国队长必须如此。”

巴基的大眼睛里充满期待，史蒂夫又给了他一点零食。他可能会把巴基喂胖，他真的应该读一读每天能给小狗吃多少零食。狗粮的包装上写着推荐分量，但零食袋子没有任何指导建议。

“但我什么也没有找回来。”史蒂夫说，“我 _没有_ ——我给一条 _狗_ 取了他的名字。无意冒犯。”

巴基看起来完全没有被冒犯到，史蒂夫挠了挠他的脑袋。

史蒂夫说，“我没有告诉过任何人，只有你。”

*

史蒂夫给巴基戴上那漂亮的蓝项圈，伸手拨弄着那个刻着巴基名字的骨头形状小标签，试图弄明白它是怎么被弄上去的，接着他意识到——

巴基看起来完全被史蒂夫的大笑弄糊涂了，他困惑地看着史蒂夫在地板上笑得直不起身。“狗牌，”史蒂夫解释。

“没什么。只是，那个巴基也戴狗牌。”他最终勉强喘着气说。

这是史蒂夫七十年来笑得最厉害的一次。

Part 1完

*

比特犬：多种斗牛犬的总称，具备着惊人的耐力及咬合力，由于美国地下斗狗与毒贩常用比特犬该犬种，因此产生部分性情较激进的血系，性格凶悍，几乎每年都有咬死饲主或周遭亲友、邻居的新闻报导。因此下文寡姐会那么说。克里斯桃之前好像也养过一条叫East的斗牛犬。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有过往盾佩及猎莱提及

当他终于从大笑中缓过气来，史蒂夫扣上巴基的皮带，他们出发去进行迟到太久的第一次散步。罗莎和网上都说小狗一开始可能不太习惯项圈和皮带，他应该耐心并且奖励良好的举止，但巴基立刻跟上了他。

他们在走廊里遇到了史蒂夫的邻居，凯特（非常漂亮——高个子，金发，温暖的微笑——更棒的是，是一位护士）。

“你有了一只狗！”她惊叹，笑容点亮了她漂亮的棕色眼睛。

“是的。”史蒂夫勉强说。如果史蒂夫不那么沉溺于回忆，他可能会多上不少桃花运。巴基躲在史蒂夫的腿后面，怀疑地看着陌生人。 凯特继续说：“他真是个可爱的小家伙。要是你需要别人帮忙照看他一下的话，我就住在走廊那头。” 她也很善良——史蒂夫希望自己还能够考虑翻开新的一页，但他并不能。“谢谢，”他说，“我有的时候会因为工作出远门。”

“他的名字叫什么？”凯特说，眨眼间甜蜜的眼波流转。

“巴基。”

*

事情是这样的，在巴基去世之前，史蒂夫正在处理——或者说，学着处理这件事。

他一辈子都爱着巴基，这种爱不会消失，但他正和这种感情相处得越来越好。

他和佩吉之间那种全新的，愉快的陪伴不同于他对于巴基·巴恩斯全身心地爱恋和渴望，但这不要紧。你有不止一种方式去爱别人，这也不要紧。

巴基是他世界的中心，他永远的羁绊——他的守护者，在寒冷的长夜温暖他，他的笑容和温柔让他在最艰难的时刻也能保持微笑。他的脸，他双眼中的蓝色让史蒂夫第一次明白了何为美丽。史蒂夫会为了巴基纵身越过熊熊燃烧的烈火，他跟从着那神奇的引力，它总是将他带到巴基身边。

爱上佩吉不会改变这一点，他只是爱她——爱上她很容易，爱她的勇敢，她的果断，她对别人、对他的信任，她敏锐的头脑。而这样一个耀眼的女人——一个了不起的人——真心想要和他在一起。

事实上，史蒂夫想象过他们的未来——他和佩吉，巴基和他爱上的任何人，一直陪伴在彼此身边。

事实上，他已经准备好了——开始他们肩并肩的生活。

在巴基掉下去之前，他已经做得越来越好了。

而火车上那噩梦般的一天把史蒂夫的希望碾得粉碎。再也没有未来了，因为巴基不在那里。

*

史蒂夫在七十年前没有走出失去巴基，他现在也依然没有。要是有什么不同的话，就是这个孤独的新时代让疼痛更加鲜明。

“去未来。”巴基曾这么说。

史蒂夫不想一个人去那里。

他告诉凯特他会考虑她的提议的，接着他道了再见。

她冲他微笑。但在另一个世界里，他或许也正在经历着永无休止的坠落。

*

这是阳光明媚的一天，巴基好奇地看着身边沐浴着日光的一切。他们去了公园。当看着巴基探索四周的时候，史蒂夫的心有了微微的温度，尽管他只是警觉地嗅着每一块草地和每一点尘土，仿佛那其中会蕴藏着着什么未知的危险——或者，危险在于，它随时都会被别人抢走。史蒂夫喂了他一点零食，时不时停下来摸摸他。他真希望自己能做得更多。

巴基看起来可以毫无障碍地用三条腿跑来跑去，但只要有陌生人靠近，他就会畏缩地靠在在史蒂夫腿边。他只是一只小狗，所以很快就精疲力竭，不知所措。史蒂夫把他抱回了家。

*

“有你在这里真好。”史蒂夫说。

巴基把头塞到史蒂夫的手掌下求抚摸，而史蒂夫乐意效劳。

*

布洛克·朗姆洛算得上是史蒂夫喜欢的那种人——或者至少是史蒂夫认识，并且在这些天熟悉起来的人。当神盾局叫史蒂夫去执行一个任务（自从他把巴基带回家后的第一次）时，他就在队伍里，并且在飞机上显得有点焦躁不安。

这不是什么大任务——这只是一次简单的救援行动，一名特工被敌方战斗人员牵制住了——所以史蒂夫问他怎么了。

“丢了老板的重要东西。”朗姆洛说，“他会找我算账的。”

“弗瑞吼你比他动手更可怕*。”他说。他想到了巴基，在漂亮的凯特护士家里，希望他一切没事。

“不是弗瑞。”朗姆洛说，“另一个高层。我觉得你们没见过。”

史蒂夫接着问：“你到底丢了什么？你要了一个火箭发射器，然后把它落在什么地方了？”

“差不多吧。”朗姆洛说。

*

任务进行得非常顺利。他们的飞机一落地，朗姆洛就跑路了。

史蒂夫说：“我也赶时间。我得去接我的狗。”

“你养了一条狗？”朗姆洛扬着眉问。

“是的，”史蒂夫说，“我上周刚有了一条小狗。”

“啊哈。”朗姆洛说着走了。

*

“你在凯特家有没有做个好孩子？”史蒂夫问。

巴基没有像别的狗一样狂甩尾巴或者跳到史蒂夫身上，但他啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，蜷缩在史蒂夫脚上，仿佛这是世界上唯一的落脚之地，而史蒂夫觉得这样或许会更好。

凯特爽朗清晰地笑了：“他很好！有点害羞，但很乖。”

“我要怎么报答你照看他呢？”史蒂夫问。

凯特摇摇头：“看看他，这本身就是奖励了！”

和凯特说“那么让我请你喝一杯咖啡吧”会很容易，或许她会答应的——正如娜塔莎一直说的那样，刚认识他的女士们通常都很喜欢他。

但他这周每天晚上都会梦到和巴基同名的那个人。

“至少下次去超市的时候让我给你带点家庭装的东西吧*。”

“帮我买咖啡，我们就成交。”

她还在微笑，而史蒂夫觉得或许——或许——他可以交一个新朋友。

*

娜塔莎在周二打电话过来。她消失了整整六个星期，帮克林特给一些严重失控的任务收尾。在史蒂夫的非工作社交中，她占据了其中70%。

“你养了一条狗？”她用这句话代替了“你好”，听起来更像是一个兴致勃勃的青少年而不是超级间谍。

“你和我不在一个城市里，我们甚至不在同一个国家。说起来你到底在哪？ _你怎么知道这件事的？_ ”史蒂夫听到她的声音不由得高兴起来。

娜塔莎咯咯笑了起来：“就好像你能瞒着我养上一只小比特似的。”

“听到你这么专心任务真好。我确信你和巴顿很快就会回来了。”

“我大概还有一周就要离开克林特这个傻子了。”娜塔莎说，接着她冲着话筒外喊起来“我真高兴你听到了，巴顿！我就是说给你听的！你要自己收拾好这个烂摊子！”

“我真是等不及要再和你一起出任务了。”史蒂夫说。

“啊哈，朗姆洛和他的伴舞小队让你无聊了吗？”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫笑了起来：“特战队里没人说话。”

“承认吧，”娜塔莎说，“你就是想我了。”

“呃…”

“所以，那条小狗，快把他的一切都告诉我。”她急切地说。

“他很小，棕白相间，只有三条腿。”

“非常详尽。”

“他是一条狗！我喜欢他！我 _现在_ 就在抚摸他！还有什么可说的！”

娜塔莎嘲笑道：“他性格 _怎么样_ 呢？”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，想着他新捡到的小狗。大部分时候，巴基都很害怕，他不发出太大的声音，他不像是别的小狗那样一直想玩闹，他是史蒂夫见过的最安静的小狗，仿佛不敢发出一点声音——但他也对世界充满着好奇，喜欢被抱着，在他就算不再相信任何人也合情合理的时候，他全身心地信任着史蒂夫。“我觉得他过得很不容易。”史蒂夫说。

“太好了，那么下次我们阻止外星人入侵的时候可以带上他。”娜塔莎玩笑道。

“我相信他会是前线上一个很不错的伙伴。”史蒂夫笑着回答。

“没错，当我回到华盛顿的时候就会帮他安排入职了。”娜塔莎说，“克林特问你有没有带他去看过兽医。我打赌你没有。”

“他才刚来。”

“别逼我偷你的狗，罗杰斯！”巴顿大叫，接着话筒那边传来一阵疯狂的抢夺，通话在过程中被挂断了。

史蒂夫仍在微笑，但他的心中隐隐作痛——在一秒之前，那里还充斥着陪伴的温暖，现在却只余空虚。他抚摸着巴基柔软的皮毛。“我们要去看兽医吗，小家伙？”

巴基半睡半醒地蜷在史蒂夫的腿边。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“我猜我们应该这么做。”

*

在史蒂夫家附近的步行范围之内就有一家兽医诊所，在Yelp*上的排名也不错。巴基仍然对于周围的陌生人高度警惕，但是相信那些训练有素的专业人士可以很好地应对他的恐惧。

当他们到了接待处的时候，一切都还很顺利。一位年轻和善的女前台和他闲聊了几句，巴基则嗅了嗅那些待领养的小猫咪。史蒂夫拍了一张他把鼻尖抵在猫咪们的小围栏上的照片。可爱的动物照片是当代社交的一种重要潮流，史蒂夫对此适应良好。

一切在他们踏进检查室的那一刻急转直下。巴基在兽医关上门之前就开始恐慌。他疯狂地挠着史蒂夫穿着牛仔裤的腿，试图爬到他身上寻求庇护。他响亮地吠叫着，声音尖利而绝望。这几乎是史蒂夫第一次听到他发出这么大的声音，而且很明显，狗狗也会过度呼吸。在兽医把他惊慌失措的小狗放上检查台的时候，史蒂夫的心就已经碎了。巴基仍然惊慌失措，他在检查台上僵住了，一动不动，瞪大了眼睛，史蒂夫能听见他狂乱的心跳。

“等等。”史蒂夫说，“停下，他还没有准备好。我们会再来的，当——他经历了太多了，他还没有准备好。”

兽医带着一个悲伤的微笑走开了，史蒂夫把巴基抱起来走出了兽医院。他甚至没有试图让巴基自己走——他知道那是白费功夫。

“对不起，小狗狗。”史蒂夫说，“我很抱歉。我应该知道的。我真不该让你经历这些恐慌。”

他们几乎是跑回家的。

*

在家里，巴基也没有好转。他像是变成了一个静止的小狗雕像，无论史蒂夫给他多少零食，抚摸，安慰都无济于事。

史蒂夫只能接受这个艰难的夜晚。他太内疚了，根本不可能睡着。心中那份沉甸甸的重量十分熟悉，像一个锚一样把他拖向深渊。史蒂夫已经背负着这个锚很久很久了——自从巴基，他的另一个巴基，在他指尖坠落。

让一只依靠着他的小动物受伤与让他最好的朋友死去本不应该感觉起来如此相似。

*

直到第二天早上的破晓之际，巴基终于重新焕发出生机。他在公寓里四处跑来跑去——对于这么一个小家伙来说，他太紧张也太不安了。

这是自从他把巴基从那张检查台抱起来之后史蒂夫最游刃有余的时刻。他——他知道怎么应付这个。“巴基，你想和我一起跑步吗？”

*

巴基这么小，史蒂夫本来以为他甚至坚持不了一圈。他已经准备好提前结束跑步，并把他圈在胳膊里跑。但巴基看起来并不疲惫，他像是一个小小的永动机一样不愿停止地一直跑着。史蒂夫理解这种感受，他能理解巴基，理解那种人与动物冥冥相通的感受，在此之前，他永远无法从一个旁观者的角度明白这种感受。

这是一次体验很好的晨跑。

*

通常，史蒂夫不是唯一早起的那个人，今天也不例外。跑道上还有一个人，一个穿着印有军队标志的汗衫的帅哥，而史蒂夫和巴基超过了他一次又一次。如果不说些什么显得有点尴尬，所以史蒂夫每次都说“在你左边”——只是寻常的礼仪，真的，如果这让他气急败坏地试图追上他，好吧，那是个额外的收获。

跑完之后，史蒂夫停下和他闲聊了几句。巴基看起来好多了，胜利感加上内啡肽的冲击让史蒂夫有点飘飘然。再说了，那家伙倒在树下喘着气，要是不戳戳他的痛处显得很不礼貌。

他对于史蒂夫的玩笑接受良好，并且反唇相讥。当史蒂夫自我介绍的时候，他说：“是啊，当你和那条三条腿的小狗秀我一脸的时候我就认出你了。我叫山姆·威尔逊，在退伍兵事务处工作。那条狗也有你的那种超级士兵血清吗？”

“不，这个巴基只是个普通的小家伙，所以这下你可没有借口了。”史蒂夫顿住了，在此之前，他从没有告诉任何一个认出他的人巴基的名字，但山姆对此不置一词，只是继续和他聊天。

山姆没有把史蒂夫当成一个传奇——他把史蒂夫当成一位士兵。当他告诉史蒂夫有空可以来退伍兵事务处坐坐——一个巧妙地伪装成请求的邀请——并且很欢迎他带上巴基的时候，史蒂夫并不打算拒绝他。

*

史蒂夫洗完澡出来后发现娜塔莎正坐在他的沙发上，穿着一条瑜伽裤，头发盘成了一个圆髻。

巴基半躲在玩具堆里瞟着她。

“你听说过敲门吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我敲了的。”娜塔莎说，“我在翻进来之前敲了窗户，你知道的，我很有礼貌。”

“这是巴基。”史蒂夫介绍道。

“我自我介绍过了。”娜塔莎说。她也没有评价那个名字。

“我马上回来。”史蒂夫说，“得先穿条裤子。”

“这倒是，你的着装很不适合接待客人。你那些老派的礼仪之道都去哪里了？”

史蒂夫穿了一件运动衫再出来，巴基躲在他的腿后面，试探性地偷偷瞄着娜塔莎。“她比她看起来可爱多了，小家伙。我保证。”

巴基没有轻易被史蒂夫的话说服，但当娜塔莎的拜访接近尾声的时候，他已经允许她靠得很近了。

“所以你也赞同我交朋友的品味，对吧？”史蒂夫说，“可不是吗，那个巴基也一定会喜欢上娜塔莎的。”

*

晚上，窗外狂风暴雨，电闪雷鸣，春雷滚滚。巴基躲在床底下。史蒂夫无法摆脱隐隐的惴惴不安。

*

娜塔莎在史蒂夫跑完步后接他去任务。山姆自告奋勇照顾巴基——上次拜访的时候他们玩得很开心（山姆告诉了史蒂夫他和莱利的故事，史蒂夫感觉没那么孤独了）——史蒂夫在跳上娜塔莎的改装车之前向他表达了衷心的感谢。

*

这次任务并非一帆风顺。

娜塔莎有所隐瞒，朗姆洛心不在焉。回程的飞机气氛紧张。

“你还没找到你老板的火箭发射器吗？”史蒂夫问朗姆洛。如果史蒂夫和他说话，他就有借口不和娜塔莎说话了。不然他不确定自己能忍住不发火。

朗姆洛愣了一秒才意识到史蒂夫在说什么：“不，还没有。”

娜塔莎冲史蒂夫扔了一个纸团。“那是我自己的任务。我打赌只要你回去和你的狗玩一会儿你就会喜笑颜开的。”

“哦，对哦，”朗姆说，“你养了一条狗。”

*

在史蒂夫去接巴基之前，他得先在三曲翼大楼和尼古拉斯·J·弗瑞大吵一架。

史蒂夫拼死也要阻止洞察计划。

*

当有人敲响他的门时，史蒂夫预期了很多可能的访客，但朗姆洛并不是其中之一。

Part 2 完

*

弗瑞吼你比他动手更可怕：这里用的是bark和bite，所以会让史蒂夫想起自己的小狗。

家庭装：这里有点不确定，原文是six pack of something，应该是大包装所以女士自己拎回家会比较累。下文凯特说make it something dark，我猜是咖啡的意思？如果有更了解这种说法的姐妹请指点一下我！

Yelp：美国最大的点评网站。

图Credit [theopetryx](http://theopteryx.tumblr.com/) 待授权


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

*

当有人敲响他的门时，史蒂夫预期了很多可能的访客，但朗姆洛并不是其中之一。

史蒂夫警觉地邀请他进屋。他都不知道朗姆洛怎么会知道他的住址的，但要是就这么把他晾在外面也太无礼了。史蒂夫告诉自己，或许这在现在是正常的。或许同事们就是会不请自来地出现在彼此的家门口。当他对生活里的某些事不是特别习惯的时候，史蒂夫偶尔会安慰自己，假装这都是时代的错。

当然，他的头脑其实清楚得多。史蒂夫的生活很不寻常，早在一个世纪之前他就再也不过着正常的生活了。

“所以，那只我久仰大名的小狗在哪儿呢？”在一段紧绷简洁的寒暄之后朗姆洛问。

史蒂夫捕捉到了他的肢体语言。朗姆洛在出汗，有点坐立不安。他看起来根本停不下来地用一只手拨弄着头发。事实上，巴基不见踪影。最近，新访客成了他审慎的好奇心的源泉，但现在他却不像往常一样躲在史蒂夫的腿后面欢迎别人。史蒂夫那很少出错的直觉在尖叫。有些不对劲。

“他不喜欢陌生人。”史蒂夫挂着一张谨慎而不赞同的表情。他很不擅长撒谎，但在和巴基磨练了多年之后，他的扑克脸可以经住大部分不熟的人的审视。

朗姆洛挤出了一个微笑，看起来更像是在龇牙。他发出了一种干巴巴的声音，史蒂夫觉得他可能在试图大笑。“拜托，你的老伙计布洛克不是陌生人！你觉得你能把他哄出来给我看看嘛？这——我这周过得很糟。我听说——毛绒绒的小东西很治愈。”

史蒂夫仍然怀疑地说：“等一下，我会找到他的。”

巴基正坐在衣橱里，静静地躲在史蒂夫的一堆裤子中间。“没事的，小狗狗，”史蒂夫说，“你知道我不会让你出事的。”

巴基放松了一点点，史蒂夫抱着他走到了客厅，朗姆洛正在那里等着。巴基看到朗姆洛的时候，恐惧和背叛在他身体上昭然若揭。这足以告诉史蒂夫一切了。他甚至不需要看到朗姆洛里闪烁着捕食者的光芒，但那也没有逃过史蒂夫的眼睛。

“这个问题可能有点奇怪，但你在哪里得到他的？”朗姆洛问。

史蒂夫小心地选择着措辞：“他是我救下来的。”

“这可有点尴尬，但我觉得这就是我老板的狗。”朗姆洛说，“他几个月之前得到了一只小狗崽——他的孙子们爱死他了——但他在一次散步的时候挣脱了皮带。老板在到处找他。三条腿，混血斗牛犬。”

“你说得对。”史蒂夫说，“这还蛮尴尬的。”

“老板很希望他能回去。我打赌他会再给你一只小狗的，绝对没问题。他只是…想要这一只。”

“问题是，”史蒂夫说，“不管之前养他的是谁，那绝对是一个对他非常非常不好的人。”

“所以我猜这意味着你不打算把他还回来了。”朗姆洛说。

“任何想要带走他的人都得先过我这一关。”

朗姆洛摇摇头。“我猜你就会这样。回见了，队长。”

朗姆洛一离开，巴基就开始发抖。

“你听见了吗，巴基？”史蒂夫说，“我告诉他了。任何想要带走你的人都得先过我这一关。我不知道你清不清楚，但这其实是一件挺难的事。”

这看起来没怎么安慰到巴基，史蒂夫抚摸着他的毛。“你还记得我怎么告诉你我是用我最好的朋友的名字给你起名的吗？我还有一点没有告诉你。”

他把巴基抱到沙发上坐下，把小狗放在他的大腿上。

“他是我最好的朋友。”史蒂夫说，“但我也曾爱过他。现在也如此。我仍然深爱着他。”

这是史蒂夫第一次对着另一个生命大声地说出这些话，他恍惚了一下，逐渐接受着这些字句的重量。

“在我们的一生中我都爱着他，而我从没有告诉过任何人。”史蒂夫说，“只有你。所以你看，我会保护你的。现在你知道我所有的秘密了。”

巴基冷静了一点，但史蒂夫继续抚摸着他，继续喋喋不休。“爱着他直到他死去，并且在那之后仍然爱他其实是一件很糟糕的事，你知道吗？我完全不知道怎么停下。我只——我希望他知道。或许他会因此恨我——但我不这么认为。他会仍然对我很好的。他曾经一直都是那么好的一个人。”

巴基蜷缩在史蒂夫的腿上。

“我给你取了我认识的最好的人名字，而我会保护你。就像我没能保护他一样。”

*

史蒂夫有一种直觉，而他一直相信自己的直觉，所以第二天，当他跑完步回来，他打开了一个放着狗叫的YouTube视频，接着穿过走廊到了凯特的门口。

她开门的时候浑身是汗，头发因为汗水显得更深。“你好，邻居。”凯特说，“什么风把你吹到我这儿来了？”

“我的咖啡喝完了。我有可能说服你给我倒一杯吗？”史蒂夫说。

“难道街角的咖啡店也没有咖啡了吗？”

“你家更近，再说了——他们不喜欢我把巴基带进去。”

凯特摇了摇头笑了起来：“我猜我得请你进来了。谁能拒绝这个小家伙呢？”

*

凯特的咖啡很好，他们还闲聊了一会儿。很快史蒂夫就听到了动静——他的听力很敏锐——但凯特仿佛也听见了什么似的警觉起来。

“有人进了你的公寓。”凯特说。

“是的。”史蒂夫说，“有人。请保护好巴基。”

史蒂夫穿过大厅走进他的公寓。他之前把盾藏在门旁边的一个盒子后面——伸手可得，但很难发现——而在他走进门之前他就已经持好了它。

史蒂夫的公寓里有五个全副武装的人——还有更多人正从窗子里翻进来。史蒂夫扔出盾牌，在它回到手中之前就击倒了两个。他猛击上另一个人的脑袋，这时，令他出乎意料的是，另外两个敌人随着两声干净利落的枪响跌落。

凯特正站在他身后，手里握着一把枪。标准的站姿和精确的准头让史蒂夫知道这武器对于她来说并不陌生。

“队长！”凯特说，“我是神盾局十三号特工，我被派来保护你。”

“哦。”史蒂夫说。

在他们两个身边，所有的入侵者都在一分钟之内倒在地上。卧室中，循环播放的YouTube视频里，那条狗还在汪汪吠叫。

*

事实上是十三号特工的凯特告诉史蒂夫，她的真名其实是莎伦。她领着史蒂夫回到他家里，巴基正安然无恙地待在那里，两只小耳朵担忧地支棱起来。

“神盾局会把他们都收拾干净的。”事实上真名是莎伦的凯特说，“他们会找出来主谋是谁。”

“不，”史蒂夫说，想着朗姆洛和他神秘的老板，还有丢失那件的神秘武器，“我不觉得他们可以。”

*

有一天，当史蒂夫和巴基结束了快乐的晨跑，在退伍兵事务处拜访了山姆后回家时，他发现尼克·弗瑞躺在他客厅的地板上血流不止，这让他对于效力的这个组织更加怀疑了。

“这里不安全。”史蒂夫开口说，“我以前在这里被袭击过。”

那个破窗而入的女人有着一头金发，扎着长长的马尾，烈焰红唇，妆容潦草，仿佛化妆的那个人并不真的知道该怎么做（是的，史蒂夫在那些漂亮女孩身边待得足够久，他看得出来），她的动作如同鞭子一样凌厉。她一枪打中了弗瑞的胸膛，那时史蒂夫还没来得及喘气，更别说阻止她了。

她跳出窗户的速度更快。

莎伦冲了进来，而史蒂夫紧追着刺杀弗瑞的刺客。他冲着她猛地掷出盾牌，但她向旁边轻若无物地一闪。史蒂夫在一栋楼旁失去了她的踪迹——她如同一个苍白的幽魂消散在夜色之中。

*

当一切都尘埃落定时，史蒂夫抱着巴基站在医院里，娜塔莎陪在他身边。

弗瑞挺不过来了。

*

当他看到了突击队和朗姆洛走过来时（玛利亚·希尔堪堪有时间运走弗瑞的遗体），史蒂夫把巴基交到了娜塔莎怀里：“把他带出去，拜托了，他在这里不安全。”史蒂夫不能相信她，事实上，他真的相信不了任何人；即使是对门那个漂亮的假护士也在欺骗他——但娜塔莎是唯一的选择了。巴基需要受到保护。

史蒂夫把弗瑞给他的闪存盘藏在了自动售货机里，随后跟着朗姆洛和他的手下走了。

当他看到亚历山大·皮尔斯的眼睛时，史蒂夫清楚地知道了朗姆洛的秘密老板是谁。

*

史蒂夫并不喜欢殊死搏斗，但他非常擅长于此。自从他还是一个皮包骨头的少年，在布鲁克林的每个小巷里被痛揍的时候他就开始练习了。他曾经有巴基，现在有血清和星盾，他活下来的每一年都像床头柱上的刻痕一样深深地烙印在他身上。

再说了，虽然史蒂夫没必要这么做，打烂朗姆洛的脸让他觉得真他妈有点爽。

*

“打中了尼克的那个人。”娜塔莎开口，她带着史蒂夫的狗狗和那个硬盘，而这是一个问题。

“一个女人。”史蒂夫说，“金发，很漂亮，动作比我还快。”

“我认识她。”娜塔莎说，她的眼睛睁得大大的，活像见了鬼，史蒂夫从没见过她这样，“我认识她。”

*

“你知道我曾经为克格勃效力。”娜塔莎说。他们正在她的公寓里，史蒂夫之前从没来过这里，“你不知道的是——你不知道我几岁就开始了。”

她很平静，非常平静，除了她的一只手一直埋在巴基的皮毛中。

“我在四岁生日后不久就被从一个孤儿院被招募了进去，我不是唯一一个。他们把那里叫做‘儿科病房’。”

史蒂夫想要伸出一只手拍拍她的肩膀，但是他忍住了。

“没有人会怀疑一个小女孩。我们接受训练，非常良好的训练。他们教我们怎么撒谎，怎么战斗，怎么监视。并不是所有人都能通过。他们教我们怎么杀人。”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫什么也没说。无话可说。

“我第一次杀人的时候七岁。叶莲娜那时候就在我旁边。克格勃变成了另一个组织。人越来越少，但叶莲娜和我一直留了下来。他们说我们是最好的，当我们十二岁那一年，他们把我们重新起名为‘黑寡妇行动’。我认识她。”娜塔莎说，“我了解她。因为我们一模一样。”

“但你现在你在正确的那一边，而她没有。”史蒂夫说。

“那不是她的错。”娜塔莎说，“我发过誓。我向她保证我们会一直在一起——相互照应，但一有机会我就毫不犹豫地离开。我把她一个人扔在那里。在那之后，我成了一个雇佣兵——没有是非观，因为没有人教过我，但我后来遇到了克林特。可是她从来没有能离开那里，她从来没有探索过自己的世界，从来没有人引导过她。那不是她的错。”

“你说得对。”史蒂夫说，“没错。”

*

他们需要知道硬盘里有什么。史蒂夫带着巴基去了山姆家，而他们打算在路上搞清楚。

*

娜塔莎问他，当他知道自己的死毫无意义的时候是什么感受，但最让他心碎的部分是他得知那个折磨过巴基的男人（那些可怕的噩梦发生时史蒂夫全都在场，有的时候当他们需要保持安静隐匿行踪的时候，他不得不捂住巴基的尖叫声）被史蒂夫的朋友招募了。

他真心实意地希望佩吉并不知道这件事。他好奇她会不会还有机会告诉他真相——或许当状态好的时候她还会记得，但为了自己内心的平静这样去打扰她也太残忍了。

据他们所知，山姆家还是安全的，但当他们碰头的时候，响起的门铃声还是让他们吓了一跳。

史蒂夫看到那人是莎伦时松了一口气。“我猜你会在这儿。”她说，“我想帮忙。”

她是一小时内第二个说出这句话的人。有的时候，在无边的黑暗中，依然会有光明。

史蒂夫非常感激在他几乎喘不过气的时候还有这些人在他身边。“我有一件事不明白。”她说，“为什么九头蛇想要我的 _狗_ 。”

“他是一条可爱的狗。”山姆说，“来吧，你说你可以给我搞到翅膀的。”

*

他们确实给山姆搞来了翅膀，莎伦让他们坐下并且告诉他们：“我们需要盟友。”

她是对的，当然，战争从来不是单枪匹马，而他们只有四个人，却在面对一个可怕的无名机器，“我们能相信谁？”

“我认识另一个神盾——九头蛇的目标，”莎伦说，“他的名字是史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”

“还有一件事，”莎伦补充，“我的姓——”

她确实非常像佩吉，但她也与佩吉完全不同，这让史蒂夫对与她并肩作战感到更加欣慰。

*

斯特兰奇博士上过最好的医学院，曾经就职于最享誉盛名的医院，而他的其他信息，在那次离奇事故之后发生的一切都笼罩在娜塔莎也窥探不破的迷雾之中，即使她已经黑进了三个不同的政府数据库。

他只同意在繁忙的街道上见面，所以他们只能让山姆前去。

*

“你觉得怎么样？”莎伦问。

“他是个怎么样的人？”史蒂夫问。

“他是到底怎么阻止我黑进他的档案的？”娜塔莎问、

山姆摇摇头耸了耸肩。“他有一种神秘的力量。我之前从没见过任何像他这样的人。”

“怎么，你对他一见钟情了？”莎伦问。

她还在回味和山姆的初见，但史蒂夫兴致缺缺。

他们的时间很宝贵，所以史蒂夫打断了他们的调情：“他会帮忙吗？”

“是的。”山姆说，“他想帮忙，但他说要先见见我们所有人。”

*

带着两个通缉犯在一个灯火通明的公共场合碰面绝非易事，但史蒂夫是个战术家，而莎伦和娜塔莎都是优秀的间谍。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎假装成一对遛狗的夫妻，而山姆和莎伦是他们碰巧遇见的两个朋友。

“你要去卧底了，对不对，小伙子？”史蒂夫在出门时轻轻抚摸着巴基的皮毛。

山姆翻了个白眼：“伙计，你跟那条狗在一起的时候真的很 _搞笑_ 。”

史蒂夫微笑着耸耸肩。在这个新世纪有一些能够爱的——真正倾注爱意的生命，对他来说任何调笑在这面前都不值一提。

*

史蒂夫觉得他这次比在商场那次表现得更好。‘他自认没那么疑神疑鬼了，但是他不确定娜塔莎会不会赞同。

但看起来没有人注意到他们，直到他们和一个深色眼睛，眼神犀利的瘦高个男人面面相觑，他的鬓角还有一些银发。在场的四个人——全都是间谍或者士兵——但没有人注意到他靠近。不过巴基躲到史蒂夫腿后的举动或多或少是个暗示，至少他们的小队里有一个成员有所察觉。

“斯特兰奇博士，”史蒂夫开口，“这是——”

“拜托，叫我史蒂芬。”斯特兰奇插嘴，接着他注意到了史蒂夫脚边的小狗。

他的注意立刻被吸引了。斯特兰奇在史蒂夫的脚边蹲下，冲巴基伸出一只摊开的手掌，巴基嗅了嗅。

“你好呀，小朋友。”斯特兰奇说，“我还想你会跑到哪里去呢。命运真是再有趣不过了，不是吗？”

巴基汪汪叫了起来，仿佛在表示同意——到现在他也很少发出声音。

“我想是时候让你回到真实的生活中去了，你说呢？”

巴基呜咽了一声，但随后他被一种温暖朦胧的光芒笼罩了——如同在一束阳光下闪烁着的漂浮尘埃——有什么东西发生了改变。当尘埃落定的时候，蜷缩在史蒂夫脚边的已经不是他的小狗了。现在这个名字原来的主人——原版巴基·巴恩斯出现在了那里，他眼神惊慌，长发凌乱，一只手臂是金属做成的，如同他出生时那样赤身裸体。

史蒂夫忘记了如何呼吸。“巴基。”他说，这个黄金般的名字在他的舌尖上无比虔诚。

“你做了什么？”他听到莎伦问道。

“那是——？”娜塔莎问。

“巴基。”史蒂夫重复，有一瞬间，他再也听不到任何东西，他的眼中只有那张仿佛在上辈子就在皑皑白雪间失去的脸庞。

*

他的第一个念头就是疯狂地说“不要。”“不不不”，但他的声带已经不记得如何大声地说出它了——一开始不记得。他是资产了。他再次成为了资产，这具躯壳承受着他们的伤害，这具躯壳被他们驱使着伤人。“不。”他说，终于强迫他的嘴找到了正确的形状。

“不。”他说，这次更加坚定了，“把我变回去。你必须把我变回之前的样子。”

现在他说话变得更容易了点，即使他的声音听起来就像是铁锈。资产总是因为不当的发言遭到惩罚，但只要他变回去得够快，或许这次就不会了。史蒂夫从来不惩罚他，史蒂夫只会悉心照料他，他的言语，气味和那些善意都让他感到安全。他必须变回巴基——他必须再一次成为巴基，那样他就安全了。

“变回去。”他跪在地上哀求道。资产不被允许哀求，不被允许索取——任何东西——但只要他变回去得够快，没有人能够伤害他。史蒂夫保证过只要他还有一口气，就会阻止任何人这么做。

史蒂夫也跪在了地上，就在他身边。史蒂夫一定很失望，因为巴基不见了却变成了资产。史蒂夫的眼睛睁得很大，当他说话的时候，他像是绝望地依附着每一个字。

“巴基，真的是你吗？”史蒂夫说，他的眼神明亮，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。史蒂夫抬头看着那个变形了他的旧目标，“这是真的吗？这真的是他吗？”

“这是他真正的样子。”目标说，“我只不过解除了自己几个月前的魔法。”

“怎么可能？”史蒂夫说，“我看着他死去的，他——那些雪山，怎么可能？”

“我大概知道点什么。”那个红发的女人说，她看着他的金属手臂，“我们会搞清楚的。现在，我们或许应该转移到一个不那么大庭广众的地方。”

“当然，”史蒂夫说。他脱下夹克披在资产的肩膀上。这不对。史蒂夫应该暴跳如雷，史蒂夫应该对他弃之如敝履。史蒂夫应该大发雷霆把巴基要回来，这一切都不对——一点也不。

“我是谁？”他问。这是一个重要的问题。他必须知道。他身上的皮夹克还带着史蒂夫的体温，而史蒂夫正看着他，眼眶中闪烁着喜悦的泪水。他不觉得像是史蒂夫这样的人会哭。“我是谁？”

“你是巴基·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫说，“你是我见过的最好的人。”

Part 3完


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

*

“这种转化恐怕会让他精疲力竭，”斯特兰奇说，“他需要休息一下。”

令人迷惑的是，没有任何路人在围观，史蒂夫怀疑是斯特兰奇做了些手脚，但现在他的脑海里只有感激。巴基，巴基还活着，而且看起来什么也不记得了。巴基之前好几个月一直作为一只小狗住在史蒂夫家里，而史蒂夫还 _给他起名叫巴基_ 。小队里的其他人也一样目瞪口呆。娜塔莎看起来则非常害怕。

史蒂夫蹲下身扶起巴基——后者已经很明显没有一点力气自己行走了。当史蒂夫碰到巴基的那一刻，他就变得顺从起来，而当史蒂夫把他从地上抱到胸口的时候，他很明显放松了。

“他需要休息。”史蒂夫说，“你的防御把戏能保护我们不受九头蛇的攻击吗？”

“要是这也做不到也太废了。”斯特兰奇说。

“很好，”史蒂夫回答，“这样的话，我就带巴基回家了，你们都来。你觉得怎么样，巴克？”他希望弗瑞在地板上的血已经被清理干净了。

巴基抬头冲史蒂夫回以一个微笑——这笑容明亮得足以击碎他的心。不久之前，他还跪在地上乞求自己被变回去。有什么事非常不对，而史蒂夫确定自己绝不会为那感到高兴。但说到底，史蒂夫的心无法拒绝——它总是因为巴基的微笑——停跳半拍。

*

当他们回到公寓的时候，他被塞进了史蒂夫的大床上。巴基——史蒂夫说他是巴基——真正的，一开始的那个，史蒂夫带着那样彻底的，绝望的，忠实的热爱来谈论的那个巴基。

“好好休息，巴基。”史蒂夫说。

巴基听从地闭上了眼睛。他不确定自己是资产的时候还知道如何休息，但试一试总没错。

床单闻起来是史蒂夫的味道，他很快就睡着了。

*

史蒂夫晕头转向地坐在沙发上。巴基还活着，巴基就活生生地躺在隔壁房间里，希望他睡着了。巴基不记得了——什么都不记得了——这会儿史蒂夫终于想起房间里还有其他人，十有八九都正看着他用手抱着头。所以他坐直了身子开口：“他不记得了。他一点都不记得了。”

房间原本有一些窃窃私语，但史蒂夫说话的时候，大家都安静了下来，注意力全部转向了他。

“在我遇到他的时候他已经饱经折磨了。”斯特兰奇说，“这不是转变的副作用。”

“他到底遭受了什么？”史蒂夫问。在史蒂夫和巴基无知无觉地重逢了几个月之后，有一件事无可否认——巴基经历一些非常糟糕的事，那些恐惧，乞求，失忆和金属手臂——现在更加昭然若揭。“是谁干的？他们做了什么？这七十年他都在哪里？”

娜塔莎清了清喉咙：“我——呃，我大概对最后一个问题知道一点。而且我也能找出剩下的答案。我有——人脉。”

史蒂夫抬起了头：“你都知道什么？”这有点尖锐，但事关巴基的时候他总是很尖锐——冬天他们一起蜷缩在床上时摸到巴基瘦削的手臂，还有他独自一人向着敌军冲锋陷阵的时候。

“自从五十年代起他就一直很活跃。情报界称他为冬日战士。”娜塔莎说，“至少那些不认为他是某种恶魔的人这么叫他。”

“但你相信他不是。”史蒂夫说。

“没错，”娜塔莎说，“没错。我曾经在一次任务中遇见过冬日战士。”

她脸上的表情说明了很多，但史蒂夫仍然问了。“我猜任务不是很顺利。”

娜塔莎的伤疤和她的故事是惨痛的，但与巴基联系在一起就很奇怪——他不可能自愿这么做，史蒂夫对他了如指掌——他会带姑娘们出去跳舞，让她们渡过一段愉快的时光——现在他却毫不犹豫地一子弹打穿了她。

“我会替你弄到他的档案的。”娜塔莎保证。史蒂夫信任她，他们现在已经情同兄妹了。他全身心地信任她。

山姆选择在这时加入了对话：“你现在应该休息，伙计。反正现在你也没心思想这个。”

“山姆说得对。”莎伦赞同，史蒂夫觉得他们两个是一对不错的搭档，“我知道你睡不着，但你能陪他坐一会儿。”

“我们都知道你现在想待在那里。”山姆说，而他并没有错。

史蒂夫是如此渴望看见巴基的脸，好好端详那熟悉的五官，一次又一次地确认这是真的。他最终屈从于这种冲动，走进了卧室，小心地关上门。在床边已经有一把椅子了，史蒂夫并不知道这是哪个朋友在何时放好的，但他非常感激。

巴基的脸在睡眠中是放松的。尽管在他失忆又刚刚经历了精疲力竭的形态转化后，这想法显得不合时宜，但他真的很美——史蒂夫总是觉得他很美，乱糟糟的头发，金属手臂，他的一切。

史蒂夫希望自己可以握住巴基的手，就像巴基曾经在数不清的夜晚陪伴在他床畔时做的那样，但他一点也不愿意冒险惊扰了巴基，于是史蒂夫只是安安静静地坐在那里，陪在他身畔。

*

他惊醒了，只在刹那之前，身边有人坐下的声音就让他从无梦的深睡中清醒过来。巴基抬眼，看到了史蒂夫温柔的脸庞和有一点…悲伤的双眼。史蒂夫永远不应该悲伤，因此巴基伸手去触碰他。任务范围之外的触碰是被严格禁止的——资产不是人，而假装人性是一种严重的违规，会遭到严厉的惩罚，但——

他几乎确定自己不会受到惩罚——说到底，是史蒂夫把他放在床上的，而那也违规了——再说了，即使受到惩罚，能让史蒂夫开心起来也是值得的。

史蒂夫微笑着握住了巴基的手，双手合捧着它。巴基又睡着了。

*

史蒂夫不记得自己上一次这么平静是什么时候了。在这个新世纪，他注视着自己最好的朋友的睡颜，第一次感觉自己仿佛回到了有所归依的地方。

史蒂夫不知道自己在这里坐了多久，他只是沉浸其中。

过了一会儿，娜塔莎踮着脚尖蹑手蹑脚地溜了进来找多余的毯子。史蒂夫把它们都扔在衣柜里——一个从那些既没有足够的热源也没有足够的钱买些保暖物的时代遗留的后遗症。

这现在帮了大忙，娜塔莎带着足够的毯子离开了卧室，准备在沙发上歇一会儿，而其他人都在客厅的地板上打地铺。

“把门开着？”史蒂夫轻声问。他不想缺席这个新家庭的第一夜，但他也无法离开巴基半步。

娜塔莎微笑起来。莎伦在墙角冲他挥挥手，她正和山姆抢夺扶手椅上的一个靠垫。那些儿时在巴基家把沙发垫铺在地板上的回忆铺天盖地地翻涌上来。巴基总是让史蒂夫得到更多——无论是什么，他都让史蒂夫多得一点，但那从来不感觉像是施舍。

史蒂夫转了转椅子，看着他们全部安顿下来，接着他注视着巴基胸膛的一起一伏。最终，他睡着了，手里还握着巴基的手。。

*

他猝然惊醒，鼻子里还闻得到一种烧焦的味道。他不记得那个梦了，但双手掐着史蒂夫的的脖子的情境记忆犹新。他猛地在床上直直地坐了起来。史蒂夫还坐在椅子上，安然平静地睡着。他的脖子上没有淤痕，也不知道巴基会梦到那么可怕的事。

继续在他身边休息似乎是不对的。巴基跌跌撞撞地站了起来——门是开着的，他可以溜走。但他的身体因为外面睡着的那些陌生人（尽管他们可能是史蒂夫的朋友）心跳加速，胸膛收紧，而这两个都不是什么好兆头。通常这代表着他做错了什么事，而随之而来的是惩罚或者重新校正。

他的头有点疼，太阳穴突突地跳着。或许惩罚已经到来了。他只想要史蒂夫——史蒂夫总可以把一切变得更好——但他不配得到这种安慰，他甚至都不能对自己属于的人保持忠诚，他一文不值。史蒂夫是这么的好——他那些所有的承诺，所有的照料，他…

巴基不想离开他，但他也不能待在他身边。衣柜——战术上似乎不是什么好选择，只有一个出口，没有任何关键的视野——但有那些衣服。史蒂夫穿过它们，所以它们带着他的味道。没有床单那么好，也没有紧挨在史蒂夫身边那么好，但也远比他应得的好上太多了。

他悄无声息地移动着，缩在史蒂夫的裤子后面。躲藏对他轻而易举。在这个密闭的空间里他的心跳响如鼓擂，但这不要紧——他的感受从来不重要。

*

当史蒂夫睁开眼睛的时候，巴基已经不见了。史蒂夫一晚上收集起来好好藏在心里的那些平静瞬间消失了。他立马弹了起来。巴基现在状态完全不适合独自出门——特别是当朗姆洛和他的走狗还在四处追捕他的时候。史蒂夫知道他们现在想要干什么。史蒂夫的视线瞄向了窗户，万一他们半夜闯了进来呢？史蒂夫有可能连那都没有察觉吗？

史蒂夫一走进客厅，娜塔莎就出现在了他的身边，如同阴影一样悄无声息，迅速得史蒂夫都没有察觉到她从自己在地上的窝里爬起来。“他不可能不惊醒我就溜走的。”她说，“放松，他一定还在家里。”

莎伦也坐了起来：“她说得对。干我们这一行的没有人会睡得很沉。”

“找找那些会给他安全感的地方，别吓到他。”山姆说，史蒂夫不需要猜测是什么让 _他_ 也醒得这么快。史蒂夫每晚都在经历一样的事。

*

史蒂夫在床底下看了两眼，当史蒂夫——当史蒂夫还不知道那是巴基的时候，他经常躲在这里。他找遍了所有黑暗安静的角落，他低声轻柔地呼唤着巴基的名字。直到他听见了一声很轻的移动时他才想到去看看衣柜，巴基只在那里躲过一次，那可怕的一次。

*

他不应该犯错的，而移动显然是其中之一。史蒂夫的耳朵和他自己的一样敏锐，所以他绝对不会错过那一声。他真是一个彻头彻尾的失败——只要任务需要或者管理者下令，他应该能几小时、几天都保持静止，一动不动。失败——无用，最糟糕的废物。

史蒂夫轻轻敲了敲衣橱的门：“巴克，你在里面吗？”

他的声音低沉，让巴基莫名地突然感到一阵轻松。让史蒂夫失望比让他的管理员失望糟糕多了。但史蒂夫听起来并没有失望。他听起来——如释重负。巴发出了一声微弱的肯定的声音。

“我可以打开门吗？”史蒂夫说。。

巴基深吸了一口气，努力回忆着如何才能说出那些字。

“请便（Please）。”

*

巴基在整齐的一排史蒂夫的裤子后面蜷缩成小小的一团，要不是史蒂夫知道他在那里，他一定找不到他——对于一个两百多磅，浑身肌肉还有一只金属手臂的人来说，这几乎是不可能的。

史蒂夫盘腿坐在了地上：“做噩梦了吗？”

巴基垂下眼。

“没关系的，我也会做噩梦。”史蒂夫说。他没有谈起过自己的噩梦——他确定他的朋友们都知道，但说出来又是另一回事了。但不急不一样——史蒂夫能对巴基倾吐任何话（除了那一件事）。

巴基英俊的脸上闪过一丝疑惑。

“在我找回你之前，”史蒂夫说，“情况更糟糕。”

巴基的表情中仿佛增添了一些希望，他问道：“真的吗？”

“是的，真的。”史蒂夫肯定道，伸出手（他放慢了动作，非常小心，但看到巴基条件反射地瑟缩了一下的时候他还是心碎了）。

巴基盯着史蒂夫的手看了很久，尽管他不太确定握住它意味着什么，但他一点一点地靠近了。当他最终抓住它的时候，他没有一丝犹豫。巴基抓着史蒂夫的手，仿佛那是他的生命线。

要是史蒂夫能学会谨慎，那会让他大受裨益，但谨慎并不是他需要的——至少不在这时。史蒂夫帮助巴基站了起来，接着抱住了他。抱住他的感觉永远是那么美好。他们曾经有一辈子都亲密无间地守护在彼此身边，这怎么可能会是任何别的感觉？

巴基僵住了，史蒂夫突然恐慌起来。他的直觉一定出错了，这不像是上一次，不是在巴基在那张桌子上受尽佐拉的折磨之后，在那些漫漫长夜里，他在床上紧紧地拥抱住巴基不让他分崩离析支离破碎。现在有七十年的冰雪和死亡，鬼知道还有什么东西，横亘在他们之间，史蒂夫怎么能以为——

那一刻长得不可思议，但巴基在史蒂夫的怀抱中放松了，每一块肌肉都卸去了紧绷的力量。他把脸埋进了史蒂夫的颈窝。

“没事的。”史蒂夫告诉他。这不可能是对的。巴基失去了记忆，有人生生扯走了他所有的光明，在那里塞满了恐惧。“一切都会没事的。”他改正道。

巴基曾经帮着史蒂夫熬过了无数个寒冷的冬日，把史蒂夫从无数个小巷里的无数次打架中救了出来，在无数个战场上看着史蒂夫的后背。而史蒂夫会帮他从这一切里走出来。

史蒂夫把巴基拉得更近了，他的脉搏因为这触碰加快了。这不对——巴基依然这么脆弱，这根本不是史蒂夫应该思考这些曾经让他精疲力竭的事情的时候——但他的心做不到更好了。当巴基靠得这么近的时候，他的心只能不受控制地疯狂加速。

*

当抱着史蒂夫的时候，巴基感到仿佛不会有任何坏事发生——这是一个荒谬的幻觉，直到这一刻巴基才想起这种感觉的存在和名字。安全——巴基感到安全，呼吸平稳，脉搏缓慢，就仿佛他能缩起来一直待在这里。

他想知道史蒂夫是不是也有同感，史蒂夫是不是也能感到这种被保护的感觉，但当他听见史蒂夫的心跳的时候，他发现它跳得飞快。

他的心沉沉地落了下去，对于他来说，这感觉并不新鲜——痛苦，失望和恐惧长久以来都如影随形。史蒂夫害怕他。所有人都应该害怕他。

巴基想抽身出来——这才对——但史蒂夫的手动了动，上下来回地抚摸他的脊背。巴基呜咽了一声。他永远无法从这个怀抱里抽身，就如同当史蒂夫把那个小小的哆嗦着的小动物从小巷里带回来之后，他无法拒绝史蒂夫给他的任何事物。

这感觉不像是违反了命令，但他还是觉得这是错误的——他应该受到惩罚，他应该在别人之前就自首接受惩罚（当他主动汇报违规的时候，惩罚总是会少一点）。

“你应该再睡一会儿。”史蒂夫说，但巴基一想到自己要一个人躺在一张空床上就浑身僵硬。

“不，不。”史蒂夫说，“我会和你一起睡的。我们就会像——我们还是孩子的时候就总是在天冷的时候分享一张床——哪怕我们后来已经不是孩子了。”

巴基应该拒绝他。史蒂夫的心如鼓擂。但他任史蒂夫拉着他的手领着他回到了床上。史蒂夫温暖的身子紧挨在他身边，把他妥帖地裹在满是史蒂夫味道的被子里。

他安然地躺在史蒂夫的臂弯间，他无法张嘴毁掉这种感觉。当他坠入平静的睡眠时，他想到了一个词。“饥饿”。

*

当史蒂夫从他记忆中最好的一次睡眠中醒来时，一束温暖的金色光芒正散落在房间里。巴基还在史蒂夫的怀里乱七八糟地裹着一团毯子。他在无意识的状态下把它们从史蒂夫身上抢了过来，同时把自己更深地埋进了毯子里。史蒂夫觉得自己笑得脸都要裂开了。

巴基的眼睛睁开了，瞬间写满了警觉，就像是他察觉到了史蒂夫呼吸的变化。

“早上好。”史蒂夫说。他都快认不出自己的声音了；在火车，冰雪和那些孤独的日子之后，它再也没有这么欢快过了。

“早上好。”巴基重复。他的眼神已经飘远了，但当史蒂夫梳理他的头发并为这触碰叹息的时候，他的思绪又回到了当下，带着愉悦闭上了眼睛。

这很自私。这是史蒂夫做过的最自私的事情。巴基不记得他，不认识他们，不知道史蒂夫的感受。他们一起同床共枕，温柔地互道早安，史蒂夫的手指甜蜜地抚摸着巴基的长发，触碰巴基的皮肤，而史蒂夫爱他爱得心脏都要炸裂了。这一切，巴基都不知道。

在那一刻，明媚的阳光从窗帘的缝隙间倾泻而出，负罪感的十字架沉甸甸地压在他背上——它在舌头上的酸涩毁掉了所有的美好——史蒂夫发誓，他会告诉巴基。只要巴基恢复到能够理解那些字眼，史蒂夫就会说出那句话，结果再也不重要了。他已经背负得足够久了，如果他能对一条狗说出来，他也能对自己最好的朋友说。

“我爱你。”他无声地描绘着这句话，嘴唇离巴基的鬓角不过一寸之隔。这会是史蒂夫最豪赌的一次冒险，他必须为此练习。

巴基的肚子咕咕叫了起来，这声音把史蒂夫从自己的思绪中拉了出来。他自己的饥饿也突然变得非常明显，但巴基正在挨饿的念头显然更加紧迫重要。史蒂夫放任自己在晨起的拥抱中又沉溺了一分钟，尽管他脑袋里的秒针正滴答作响。

史蒂夫爬了起来。

巴基试图在脸上隐藏起那种绝望的表情——就像是被踢了一脚的小狗——这几乎让史蒂夫立刻回到他的身边，但他能听见他的朋友们在门外的动静。

“我要去做早餐了。”史蒂夫说。

巴基脸上的受伤减轻了一点。史蒂夫伸出手握住巴基的手，十指交握安抚性地飞快捏了一下。当史蒂夫尝过触碰的滋味之后，他再也停不下来了。因为这也——当史蒂夫对他说出那句话的时候，这一切都会消失了，而史蒂夫只是花开堪折直须折罢了。

“你想要在外面和大家一起吃，还是我把早餐送到你床上？”史蒂夫问他。无论哪种都挺好的。无论哪种，史蒂夫都能给巴基多吃一点，让他感受到身边的温暖。史蒂夫想让他感受到这个，他想把所有美好的东西都给巴基。

巴基眨眨眼看着他，仿佛被吓到了。

史蒂夫意识到他并没有料到自己能有所选择。在过去的七十年里，对他来说这样的时刻一定屈指可数。这个早晨充满了承诺，因为史蒂夫发誓他会倾尽全力用各种小选择填满巴基生活中失落的一角。

“在这里吃，拜托。”巴基有点害羞的说。

史蒂夫帮巴基拨开脸上的一缕头发：“我马上就回来，好吗？”

史蒂夫得到了一个微弱但真切的微笑。

没什么比得上那个微笑，但客厅里的景象是另一种美好。娜塔莎蜷在最战术有利的位置——前门和卧室门都尽收眼底，但这会儿，她的脸正埋在一个装饰小枕头里。莎伦的睡相很夸张，四肢摊开，头发凌乱地散开，一只眼睛睁开了一条缝，一只脚隔着一个无法解释的距离踩在了山姆的大腿上。山姆像是一根木头似的滚了出去，很明显在木头地板上睡了一晚上。斯特兰奇博士已经醒了，躺在沙发上看书。

史蒂夫的家——和他的生活——现在充满了人，他的新朋友和熟悉的陌生人，他们愿意抛开一切为正义而战。在他们之中，巴基正在他的床上休息，史蒂夫突然之间在这个新世纪得到了他想都不敢想的一切，在那一刻，他觉得或许他们能成为一个大家庭。

为了满足自己的大胃口，史蒂夫已经习惯了要做很多饭。把这提升到小组级别并不是难事。当史蒂夫开始烹饪的时候，公寓里也渐渐响起了各种声音。

山姆睡眼朦胧地走进了厨房，一言不发地拿起一把铲子开始帮忙。当莎伦接管了咖啡机并把一马克杯冒着热气的咖啡塞进他手里之后，他逐渐恢复了话痨。

娜塔莎无声无息地加入了，检视了越叠越高的松饼堆和一大碗即将被倒进滋滋作响的平底锅的打散鸡蛋。“你不该这么做！炒蛋应该用低温，这样它们就会像奶油一样了。”而当史蒂夫做出了合乎她心意的调整之后，她把玩着一把刀开始给史蒂夫的水果碗添砖加瓦。

斯特兰奇博士走了进来，嘟囔着“厨房里厨师太多了”并礼貌地提出接管洗碗的活。

当所有的食物都准备就绪后，在自己——以及任何其他人——吃上之前，史蒂夫拿了一个托盘准备给巴基的食物，按照他自己的分量备餐，为了以防万一还多添了一点，并把它送进了卧室，热切地希望自己回来时那上面能剩下些多余的食物。

史蒂夫发现巴基和自己离开时一模一样地躺在床上看着墙。史蒂夫把托盘递了过去：“准备好吃早饭了吗？”

巴基抬眼，笑容闪闪发光，他的眼睛和微笑都这么灿烂，史蒂夫不由屏住了呼吸。“全都是给我的吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫把托盘放到他的大腿上：“没错，全都是给你的。”

巴基看着这么丰盛的一餐，仿佛那是什么珍贵的礼物——这太糟糕了，但在那一刻，史蒂夫在乎的只有巴基感到快乐。

*

史蒂夫花了比必要更长的时间看着巴基吃饭。巴基时不时抬头看看他寻求许可，这让史蒂夫的心碎了，但只要史蒂夫冲他微笑，巴基就会回以笑容。这让史蒂夫停留了过长的时间，以至于他几乎确定他需要为自己再做一份吃的了。

但当他终于回到厨房的时候，那里有一个盘子里已经堆满了为他留出来的早餐，上面盖着盖子保温，旁边还放着一碗新鲜的水果。史蒂夫觉得胸膛里有什么东西舒展开来。他不知道该谢谢谁，所以他感谢了每一个人。

这很有可能是他自从开着飞机冲进冰层后的第一次，史蒂夫真切地感激自己活了下来。

Part 4完


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文写于队二后队三前，所以我真是要膜拜一声原作太太预言家。以及最后一段的画面感真的非常强一边翻的时候队二天空母舰那一段真是在眼前回放呜呜呜

Part 5

“那么。”莎伦开口。

“那么。”山姆重复。

早餐后大家都吃饱喝足，聚在了客厅里。

娜塔莎盯着她涂了指甲油的脚趾，斯特兰奇博士看起来有点得意洋洋。史蒂夫还是不知道为什么有人能这么快地洗完所有的盘子，而且他相当确定现在斯特兰奇啜饮着茶的马克杯原本有个缺口。

“我想我们还需要搞垮一个邪恶组织。”史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎抬头：“一个邪恶版的我还逍遥法外。”

“你或许需要一些帮助。”一个新的声音加入。

所有人都跳了起来。

玛利亚·希尔从史蒂夫的窗户里翻了进来。

娜塔莎立刻去摸她的枪，莎伦也一样。

“放松。”玛利亚说，“有这位好医生的神通在，要是我是个坏人，我根本都不可能找到你们。”

枪口垂下了。

“既然我们达成了共识，你们可能还想见一个人。”

*

尼克·弗瑞的胳膊上吊着绷带，满脸淤青。他现在更依赖左侧的身体，需要别人搭把手才能从窗子里进来。

史蒂夫很高兴他还活着——很高兴他们没有又失去一个人——但他的感情根本比不上娜塔莎脸上的表情。

她的眼睛闪闪发亮，闪烁着欣慰和喜悦，但同样盛满了悲伤和背叛，史蒂夫几乎看不下去了。娜塔莎总是精通掩饰自己的一切，而现在，所有人都能看到她流露而出的情感。

史蒂夫做不到对此视若无睹转身离开。

*

史蒂夫和别的人正在外面商量着计划。他们谈到了九头蛇，谈到了皮尔斯。

他知道这些名字，他知道那些东西。他属于那里——曾属于，在他遇到史蒂夫之前。

巴基低头看着他的手臂。他能杀掉隔壁房间里的所有人，回去等待回收，就像是以前他和管理员分开的时候应该做的那样。但是——巴基不想要这么做。“想要”，这个概念对于人形兵器前所未闻，他根本不可能理解它，但是他确实明白。

巴基想要和史蒂夫在一起。巴基想要帮忙。

史蒂夫的床上放着一些柔软的布料，就在他手边。他穿上了那些衣服。

他走了出去，走进了客厅。

所有的对话戛然而止，所有的目光集中在了他身上。“我想要帮忙。”他说，“我想要帮你。”

*

希尔的目光刹那间从巴基的头发略到他的金属手臂，接着她掏出手枪直指着他。但史蒂夫比她更快，他挡在了他们之间。

“冬日战士在你家里，罗杰斯队长。我不得不要求你让开。”希尔说，她向着弗瑞转头，眼睛仍然盯着巴基，持枪的手丝毫未动，“我还以为这家伙是个传说呢。”

“这一屋子都是传奇。”弗瑞回答。

希尔翻了个白眼：“罗杰斯队长，让开。”

“无意冒犯，希尔副局长，但那不可能。”史蒂夫说，他飞快地点了点房间里的人；撇开家人般的温情脉脉，要是真的爆发冲突，山姆是唯一一个史蒂夫确定会站在他这边而不是支持弗瑞和希尔的人。他真的真的希望事情不要到那个地步。

弗瑞对此扬了扬眉：“玛利亚，我更感兴趣的是 _为什么_ 。 _为什么_ 美国队长要在家里保护着一个传说刺客？”

“伙计，”山姆插嘴，“想想你的历史书，再看看他的脸。”

“这家伙是谁？”希尔撇了一眼山姆问道。

“他是山姆·威尔逊。”史蒂夫说，“他在退伍兵事务处工作——而那是巴基·巴恩斯。我不得不要求你把枪放下，副局长。”

“冷静点，队长。”弗瑞说，“这可能是九头蛇的陷阱。”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。他扭头看了一眼，巴基一动不动地站在那里，眼睛睁得很大。史蒂夫想要安抚他，但直到警报解除前他都不能这样做。“他不是九头蛇的陷阱。我认识巴基。我比任何人都了解他。”

“要知道，他是对的。”斯特兰奇博士插话，“巴恩斯中士有一种非常独特的气场。”

“气场？”希尔嘲弄道，“他是一个刺客。一个非常优秀的杀手。”

“我们现在都这么评判别人吗？”娜塔莎说，“要是这样，那我——”

希尔打断了她：“你是我们这边的。”

“巴基也是我这边的——一直都是。”史蒂夫说。

希尔叹了口气看向弗瑞，他冲她点点头。枪口垂了下去。史蒂夫多观察了一会儿，直到他确定现在安全了，他立刻把所有的关注转回了巴基身上。房间里其他的人都仿佛不存在了，当巴基需要他的时候，大家都默默地不去打搅。

巴基的每一个毛孔都散发着痛苦——他的嘴唇扭曲，肩膀佝偻。这样子让史蒂夫伤透了心。

“他们说的对。我很危险。”巴基小声地说。

史蒂夫一手搭上了他的肩膀：“我也很危险，这房间里的每个人都很危险。”

巴基垂下眼帘。

“重要的是，你为了正确的人变得危险。你想要帮忙，你对于九头蛇是个危险人物，你对于那些我们追捕的——那些伤害你的人很危险。”史蒂夫说。

巴基再次与他目光相接。直到那一刻，史蒂夫才意识到他们站得有多近。巴基的表情是纯然的信任，史蒂夫的每一个字都是他紧紧抓住的救命稻草。“好吧。”巴基说，“好吧。”

史蒂夫紧紧地抱住了他，保护地把巴基的身体拉进自己怀里。突然之间，他敏锐地感觉到五对眼睛几乎在他后背上烧灼出了洞。他不在乎。他在乎的只是巴基在他怀抱里逐渐放松的样子。

“好吧，那可不在历史书里。”弗瑞说。

希尔说：“我不知道，那个单枪匹马的营救击中我的心了。队长，当你完事了——我们有些情报要交流。”

巴基的脸挨在史蒂夫的颈窝上，别人说的任何话都无关紧要。

*

巴基很确定自己之前也接受过任务摘要，但这完全不一样。史蒂夫领着他坐到了沙发上，他安静地坐在那里，见证着计划的成型，一言不发，如同他一直以来被要求的那样。但——史蒂夫说话的时候就会抬头征求他的意见；史蒂夫问他：“你觉得呢，巴克？”“你觉得这没问题吗？”巴基只能在惊愕中安静地点头。

不，这和以前完全不一样。

巴基完全没听见别人的分工是什么——他从来没有接受过这方面的训练。他会和史蒂夫一起——这一点毫无疑问。

*

“你确定吗？”史蒂夫问娜塔莎。她可以和莎伦或者尼克一起。但史蒂夫切身地知道，要不去见一个你以为已经永远失去的人有多困难。“巴基和我经历过更糟糕的情况，这次我们还有山姆。这次你可以去间谍组。”她能想出如何用她秘密行动的能力和斯特兰奇的…嗯，力量配合的。她能担任这个计划中的任何角色。

娜塔莎摇摇头：“我必须去见叶莲娜。”讨论到此为止。

史蒂夫之前也觉得那都是自己的责任。他知道那种感觉如何胜过一切。

“三天。”史蒂夫告诉她，“你准备好了吗？”

娜塔莎勾了勾嘴角没有回答。人们很少能做好准备面对过去，所有的意难平，所有的本可以，所有的愧疚，所有的后悔，而娜塔莎已经逃避过去很久了。

史蒂夫不知道逃避是什么感受。自从在冰雪中醒来，他就一直背负着自己的过去前行。

至少，史蒂夫认为，娜塔莎是那种会尽力准备好的人。

*

那天晚上，巴基在史蒂夫的怀里睡着了，后者的胳膊圈着他的腰，但噩梦依然如期而至。巴基是被史蒂夫低沉温柔的声音唤醒的，但在恐惧的余韵中他一个字也听不懂。每一个字都被拉长了，仿佛在水中抵抗着阻力移动。过了很久他才认出了一个单词——他的名字。

后来，他的脑袋搁在史蒂夫的胸口，耳朵里正能听到史蒂夫如同鼓擂的心跳，史蒂夫的大手来回抚摸着他的脊背。巴基不记得那个梦了。

他只记得透过枪的瞄准镜看着史蒂夫。

接下来的三天，每一晚的噩梦都是如此。当他们不在讨论计划的时候他都紧紧跟在史蒂夫身边，或者被他搂在怀里。现在，巴基无法拒绝史蒂夫提供的那些触碰，那种温暖——那些爱。他已经独自前行了那么久，缺席的那些岁月沉甸甸地落在他肩上。

他能感觉到每次史蒂夫把他拉近的时候呼吸都会急促起来。尽管他很恐惧，他却那么的善良，依然努力给予巴基这么多东西。巴基不觉得任何其他人能做到这样。

史蒂夫理应害怕，那些梦只是另一个无法忽视的提醒。

*

“准备好出发了吗？”当那个早上到来时，山姆问道。

“不，还没有。士兵们应该穿制服。”于是他们一起去偷来了制服。

*

那件蓝色的外套因为他的金属手臂不太合身。他之前穿它的时候显然并没有这条手臂，但这不是它不合身的原因。他根本不是这件衣服的主人，再也不是了，这感觉起来就像是一个谎言，但——

“你确定你可以——”史蒂夫问。他明亮的眼睛睁大了，嘴唇几乎绽开一个微笑。他看起来——他看起来像是找回了什么失去的珍宝。

“这个和你的是成套的。”巴基说，接着突然恐慌起来，“除非你不想——”因为史蒂夫怎么会想要他们两个穿着成套的制服呢，毕竟巴基可是——

“不。”史蒂夫说，他的微笑让人头晕目眩，“这太完美了。”

*

事实上，开头的一切都相当顺利。

玛利亚很快就位。莎伦就像她和娜塔莎躺在史蒂夫家客厅的地板上交流间谍故事时商量好的那样潜入了大厦。

两架天空母舰很快就被搞定了，换上了新的芯片。娜塔莎和山姆，史蒂夫和巴基分成两队，各自负责其中一架。和这个团队一同战斗很轻松——但最自然的要数和巴基并肩作战，一如既往，仿佛回到了七十年前那些数不清的小巷中那样。

当山姆把娜塔莎捎到了最后一架天空母舰上时，叶莲娜已经恭候多时了。娜塔莎在频道中说出叶莲娜的名字时依然很镇定，但史蒂夫能听出她在呼叫后援。

他招呼山姆给他来个顺风车，后者正在空中风驰电掣，但史蒂夫随后听到了 _静电声_ ，山姆随之离线了。那一瞬间，史蒂夫又回到了七十年前的那座雪山上，风雪取代了静电，他只能无助地看着朋友坠落。

不过这次，山姆很快又回到了频道中。“坏寡妇用电磁脉冲废了我的翅膀。我来不了了。”他听起来惊慌失措，非常抱歉，但还算 _安全_ 。

“没关系，巴基和我能想到法子的。”史蒂夫说，“不是吗，巴克？”

巴基率先起跳，无所畏惧，充满了力量，史蒂夫紧随其后。他们现在不相上下，被强化的身体让他们前所未有的旗鼓相当。

当他们从侧面爬上天空母舰的时候，史蒂夫觉得他们又变回了爬树的孩子们，只是这一次，结果并不总是以史蒂夫喘个不停或是摔了下去而告终。

要说史蒂夫和巴基赶到的时候，娜塔莎和叶莲娜正在 _打架_ 实在是过于轻描淡写了，也绝不准确。

她们是两个在角斗场中的芭蕾舞演员——优雅，华丽，每一个动作像是远动员也像是特技，但同样无可置疑的致命。史蒂夫一生的战斗都是野路子。即使他学会了正统的方法，他也总是依赖于那些小巷中的经验作为主导的指引。而这两位展现的是精确的训练。没有一丝力量被浪费，每一击都经过精确的计算，直取要害。

史蒂夫不再旁观了，他还有一张芯片卡，他们还有一个任务。叶莲娜被娜塔莎缠住无暇分身，她无法阻止史蒂夫击落这架天空母舰，巴基还守护着他的后背呢。

事实上，开头的一切都相当顺利。

*

寡妇们缠斗得不可开交，巴基也有自己的任务——帮助史蒂夫结束这一切。曾经，作为资产的他奉献忠诚和专注，而现在，他绝对仍然拥有这两种特质，但如今它们的意义比过去强大上百倍，那时候他被迫双手奉上，毫无自己的意志。

他现在发现，选择，让一切都拥有了意义。

他不羡慕另一个寡妇，那个与他们敌对的寡妇。巴基知道人们被扭曲时的样子，他只好奇他们有没有一起工作过。

所有人都各有职责，但另一个寡妇突然更改了她的目标。她闪过娜塔莎的一击，接着她看向了 _他_ ，她的表情像是来自捕食者的怜悯，就像是一头野兽悄悄尾随着它的猎物，而那可怜的小东西脆弱到在自卫的时候甚至无法在它的皮毛上留下一丝划痕。

她按下了手中一个小设备的按钮，一个声音响了起来。娜塔莎猛扑向她，凶狠地将她击倒在地，但这太迟了。他们不可能把那声音塞回机器。“静河畔，红雪落（Возле реки, крассный снег）。”录音这么说着。只是一句话，但它在巴基的脑海里不断回响。

巴基一下子摔倒在地，双眼一翻，眼前的一切都模糊了。

史蒂夫跟着他跪在了地上，他关切的声音仿佛浸在水中时岸上一声影影绰绰，几不可闻的余音。

巴基不能叫他走开——到安全的地方去。他的嘴张不开了，他说不出一个字来。

*

_“队长回来了。”资产最害怕的那个电子音说。那个电子音自己碰不到巴基，但它总能指挥别人惩罚资产让他疼痛。但那不是他恐惧的唯一理由——很多东西都能带来疼痛，但那是特殊的，资产不知道为什么。这种未知也让他恐惧。_

_“我们没什么好担心的。”那个向资产下达所有命令的声音说，“即使他们会相遇，资产也不认识他。我们都知道资产忠心耿耿，不是吗？”_

_他在问资产，但资产不应该回答。在任务要求和任务汇报之外，资产不能说话。_

_“就算这样，”那个电子音说，“谨慎点总没错。你没有见过…他们对彼此的情感有多深。”_

_“我读过我的历史书。”男人回答。_

_“但 **我** 亲眼见证，亲身经历。”_

_“那你怎么打算？”_

_“一个安全代码。就算资产…落入了别人手中，也可以重新获得掌控权。”_

_这他要被绑在那个机器上将安全代码植入大脑，一如既往，疼痛得如同被活活烧死。他颤抖着口吐白沫，当一切结束的时候，资产顺从而无力地瘫软在那些束缚带间。_

_“这是为了你好。”那个男人——资产的管理员——说。资产相信他。资产别无他选。_

*

“巴基。”史蒂夫喊道。他快疯了，看着巴基倒在地上抽搐着，咬紧了牙关，双眼紧闭，对身边的一切都毫无反应。他们需要替换那张芯片——人们的生命仍然岌岌可危，还有一个邪恶版的黑寡妇近在眼前，娜塔莎一个人只能拖住她——但史蒂夫不能就这样把巴基扔下。

“巴克，”史蒂夫呼唤着，抚摸着巴基的脸颊。所触冰凉。他们做了什么——他们对他做了什么？史蒂夫摩挲着巴基的脉搏。“拜托，巴基，来吧，你要为我醒来。”

巴基仿佛听到了他的呼唤，睁开了双眼。

“巴基？”

巴基对自己的名字无动于衷。史蒂夫还在触碰着他，而他看起来对此也毫无反应。

接下来的事几乎在瞬间发生，快到难以捕捉，但却也缓慢得如同压得人喘不过气的噩梦。巴基的金属手捏紧了史蒂夫的手腕，把他的手从脸上拉开，接着狠狠地往地上一拽，把史蒂夫整个人甩倒在地。他像是电影里的怪物一样坐了起来，动作果断而决绝，像是一个提线木偶。他的音调冷漠，面无表情，说：“谁他妈是巴基？”

“巴基。”史蒂夫只能重复着，他的声音即使在自己听来都无比地哽咽而破碎。

随后巴基像是一列火车似的冲向了他，一连串拳打脚踢凶狠地落在他身上，每一击都力达千钧——不仅仅是因为出击者强大的力量，更因为那双正在痛击他的手，曾经在过去那漫长的岁月中都照料着保护着史蒂夫。史蒂夫甚至闪不开，他的盾还在背后，被压在了身下。

“罗杰斯！”他听见娜塔莎在尖叫，“ _史蒂夫_ ！你必须战斗！”她的手指圈着叶莲娜的手腕，绝望地试图把刀尖从喉咙上掰开。

娜塔莎还有自己的你死我亡，她却还在分心担忧他，这让史蒂夫猛地从混沌中清醒过来。需要有人把芯片放好，而娜塔莎显然无暇分身。

当巴基挥出下一拳的时候，史蒂夫闪开了。

锤到金属而不是史蒂夫只是更加激怒了巴基，他的下一击更加用力，但史蒂夫格挡住了它。他必须反击——他别无他选，但在巴基经历了那么多伤痛之后还要伤害他的念头——“巴克，”史蒂夫哀求，“别逼我这么做。”

“我不是 _巴基_ 。”他恶狠狠地嘶声道，好吧，史蒂夫觉得这不管用。

他在身体和心理层面上都撑起了自己，准备好进行下一次进攻。当他替换了芯片之后，他的全副身心都可以投在巴基身上。但现在——史蒂夫还有个世界需要拯救。

巴基被击倒了，即使只有那一刹那，史蒂夫抓住机会猛地站了起来，试图不要因为巴基的疼痛而畏缩。他们都是超级士兵，他们能好好地打上一架。史蒂夫专注于他的目标，从背上取下了盾。

巴基一爬起来就再次毫不畏缩地冲向了史蒂夫，他的进攻如同暴风骤雨。史蒂夫意识到他之前从来没有过一个势均力敌的对手。施密德过于狂妄自大，并不真的算得上，但巴基训练有素，阴狠无比。他必须全神贯注地格挡和接招。

巴基总是有一种徒手搏斗的天赋。他的父亲从小就开始教他，而他在把史蒂夫从小巷里救出来的经历中一次次磨砺着这种技巧。冬日战士——这才是史蒂夫现在的对手，而非巴基·巴恩斯——完美地展现了巴基的那一面，精确，凶狠，所有的本事，但毫无仁慈。

史蒂夫热爱的那个温暖的男孩，那个即使经历了七十年鬼知道什么样的囚禁和折磨，依然毫无理由地相信着他的男孩不在这里了，这种愤怒足以让史蒂夫再次投身进战斗。如果史蒂夫失败了，再也没有别人能阻止巴基再度落回那些伤害他的人手里的命运，而这是支持着史蒂夫对他暴力相向的唯一理由。

现在想想，史蒂夫应该预料到巴基会用刀的。但在那一刻，他只来得及闪开它对于心脏的一击——刀刃划开了他的肩膀，一阵尖锐的疼痛袭来，滚烫的鲜血紧随其后流淌而出。

史蒂夫扭住巴基的手腕，试图逼他松手，同时冒险看了一眼娜塔莎。她的大腿绞在叶莲娜的脖子上，而叶莲娜正扭动着猛烈挣扎，大声用俄语咒骂着。

巴基的刀啪嗒一声掉在地上，但过程中史蒂夫被那支金属臂猛地肘击了一下肋骨。这冲击不亚于一辆小轿车迎面撞了上来，史蒂夫晕了一下，而这足以巴基掐住他的喉咙。

巴基的思路是对的，史蒂夫被掐着脖子举到空中时这么想着，扒着那些在他喉咙上收紧的冷酷无情的金属手指。让巴基窒息一点会是一个很好的让他晕过去也不会太伤到他的办法。在喘不上气的时候还能冷静思考总是让史蒂夫受益匪浅——这感觉甚至有点怀旧。

史蒂夫拧动身体一脚踢在巴基的肚子上，盾牌锋利的边缘切上金属手臂，借着这两下冲击挣脱了脖子上的手，立刻感激地猛吸了一大口气。他的心跳在耳畔隆隆作响。

“我不想伤害你，巴克。”史蒂夫说——最有一次希冀上帝的乞求。他保证过的，他向巴基保证过他现在安全了，没有人能再次伤害他。史蒂夫保证过自己会保护他。

巴基只是再次扑了过来，对史蒂夫所有的许诺都无知无觉。

Part 5 完


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

史蒂夫利用他冲过来的反作用力把他撞倒在地，顺势扑在了他身上，膝盖抵着他的胸口，手臂圈住了巴基的喉咙。这是他做过的最艰难的事。巴基使出了浑身解数，殊 _死_ 搏斗——仿佛史蒂夫真的会杀了他似的，耶稣啊，这以一种史蒂夫并不熟悉的方式让他痛心——史蒂夫直到巴基停止挣扎才松开桎梏。

把昏迷的巴基扔在一边很难。史蒂夫的每一根骨头都叫嚣着要守在他身边，确保他的安全。但史蒂夫检查了他的脉搏和呼吸，便起身去完成他的任务。巴基很快就会醒过来的。

芯片咔嗒一声就位了。

娜塔莎和叶莲娜还在搏斗，她们像是天生就旗鼓相当的一对，现在仍然打了个平手，但当史蒂夫插好芯片的那一刹那，娜塔莎占了一个小上风。她用俄语对叶莲娜说了句什么，叶莲娜猛地仰起头大笑起来。

就在这时，娜塔莎把一把刀插进了她的喉咙。

史蒂夫看着娜塔莎颤抖着目睹叶莲娜倒在地上，她的崩溃安静而及不可察，只有那些了解她的人才能窥见一斑，仿佛她在经历一场活生生的噩梦，但她一直清楚这迟早会发生。

“玛利亚。”她说，“我们要走了。”

“已经派了直升机了。”希尔说，“罗杰斯，你准备好了吗？”

史蒂夫看着巴基，他正在从史蒂夫放下他的地方挣扎着爬起来。“不。”史蒂夫说，“我没有。”

“史蒂夫，我们必须——”

“我知道。”

娜塔莎停下了脚步：“史蒂夫，你必须离开。”

“没有他就休想（not without him）。”史蒂夫说。他有点想笑，那些很久之前的话语回荡在他耳边，现在只有他还记得了，但他是认真的。史蒂夫宁愿和巴基一起死也不愿意再次抛下巴基孤身坠落，而自己却独自苟活。

娜塔莎痛苦地看着他。她没有再说什么，直升机飞走了，现在只剩下巴基和史蒂夫了——又一次，只剩下他们彼此。天空母舰开始履行他们的新使命，将彼此从空中击落，绚烂的光芒和爆炸声在他们身边不断绽放。

巴基举起了自己的枪。

史蒂夫扔下了盾牌。“我不会和你打的，巴克。我不是你的敌人。”

“你是敌人。”巴基说。这是他第二次说话。他的声音空洞而无情。

史蒂夫摇摇头，坚定地站直了。这是他们两生命中最荒诞的时刻。“你是我最好的朋友，巴基。我属于你。”

巴基的射击利落而稳定，即使全世界都在他们身边崩塌陷落。他击中了史蒂夫的上臂。巴基从不失手，史蒂夫微笑了起来——巴基从不失手，这说明巴基并不想杀他。

巴基来回看着史蒂夫和他的枪，被这个发现吓到了。“你在撒谎！”他尖利地叫道。

天空母舰正在飞快地坠落，带着震耳欲聋的呻吟声分崩离析，金属相互碰撞嘎吱作响。史蒂夫不知道他们能不能活下来，但至少这一次他们一起掉了下去。

“你知道这是真的，巴克。你认识我，你知道你不想这么做。”

巴基冲向他，把枪扔在一边。他打得很用力，而史蒂夫躲都没躲，更别提还手了。他结结实实地挨了巴基完美的一记上勾拳，被打飞出去摔在地上，艰难地爬了起来。

史蒂夫一次又一次地站起来。“我不会伤害你的。”他吐着血说。他能感受到身上的疼痛，但那像是一种遥远而沉闷的咆哮。在这一刻，这都不重要了。

“放弃吧！”巴基怒吼着，而史蒂夫再一次跌跌撞撞地站起身。

“你知道我不会那么做的，巴克。”史蒂夫说，“你知道我这辈子都没有这么做过。”

巴基再次抬起枪口的时候手抖得很厉害。“你在撒谎。我不认识你。我必须完成我的任务。你只是试图阻止我完成任务。”

他离得这么近，史蒂夫都能伸出手，圈住巴基的手腕，扶稳他的枪。史蒂夫照做了——他还往前迈了一小步，又一步，直到那把枪正抵着他的心脏。“如果这就是你想要的，巴克，开枪吧。”

巴基抖得更厉害了。

时间不多了。天空母舰还在掉落，如果在他们生命中的最后时刻史蒂夫还能给巴基一些平静，这一切也都值了。为了巴基而死是值得的，史蒂夫非常确定这一点。

“我会陪你直到时间的尽头，巴克。”史蒂夫说。如果时间的尽头就在这里，他觉得这也不错。

巴基的双眼因为这句话瞪大了——在那么多年前，他曾经说过这句话。他微微张开了嘴，枪从手里掉了下来，和其他的残砖断瓦一起掉了下去。巴基全神贯注地凝视着史蒂夫，仿佛史蒂夫握着那把钥匙（通往什么呢？通往一切？）。这就是了——他已经冲破了那道墙，或许他们能活下来，史蒂夫能挖掘巴基尚存的那些记忆。

他如此专注于这一时刻，能注意到巴基背后那微小的移动简直是奇迹。

“失败品。”她啐道，仿佛那是个肮脏的单词，“谁他妈派一条狗来干人活？”

她举起武器的方式稳如磐石，而巴基还目瞪口呆地盯着史蒂夫，仿佛根本没有注意到她的出现。如果史蒂夫把巴基推开，他可能会掉下去，史蒂夫已经眼睁睁看着他掉下去过一次了，他绝不会重蹈覆撤。

看来这个宇宙是在字面意义上理解了“史蒂夫愿意为巴基死去”。

他猛地挡到了巴基身前，这是他唯一能做的了。

一颗大口径子弹正中要害。史蒂夫知道叶莲娜肯定会再次开枪，所以他带着飞溅的鲜血冲向她。事实证明这是白费力气，一道横梁狠狠地砸在了她身上，但她已经开了第二枪。

她对于移动的目标不太在行，这一次子弹打中了史蒂夫的大腿，但没有击穿动脉，要不是之前已经中了一枪他还撑得住，但现在他的胸口鲜血如注。史蒂夫确定子弹丝毫没有伤到他的心——因为他的心正站在那里，眼睛睁得大大的，勾着手挂在一截断壁残桓上。当史蒂夫倒下的时候，他身下那块幸存的地面也碎裂开来。

这次他是掉下去了，这才公平。

*

自从他的任务，他的敌人——不，不是他的敌人，再也不是了——对他说出那些话之后，他就呆若木鸡。但当史蒂夫—— _史蒂夫_ ，那是 _史蒂夫_ 啊，刚刚被他打得鼻青脸肿，刚刚替他挡下了一颗子弹的史蒂夫，他怎么能忘了他——掉下去之后，他就再也不能继续僵在原地了。

他做出了唯一的选择，紧跟着跳了下去。

*

在水里找到史蒂夫并不难。资产受过追踪目标的训练，但终于有一次，他是自愿这么做的。拖着死沉的史蒂夫游泳有点难——因为刚才的打斗，或许还有天上不断掉下的碎石，他身体的很多部位都不再运转良好。再次成为——成为资产就不太能感到疼痛了。事实上，想感受到什么都很难，但他怎么感觉从来不重要。一点都不。

他伤害了史蒂夫。史蒂夫是唯一重要的。史蒂夫害怕他，因为他而畏惧，史蒂夫是对的。史蒂夫是对的，因为九头蛇一接近他他就背叛了史蒂夫，不仅背叛了史蒂夫，还让史蒂夫受伤了，尽管那本是冲他来的。他应该是那个现在因为枪伤流血不止的人。

他把史蒂夫拖上了坚实的地面，倒在他身边的沙地上。水不断地从史蒂夫嘴里涌出来。他开始呼吸了，一开始断断续续地，这感觉像是很久之前一件熟悉的事，但随后越来越平稳。史蒂夫能挺过来的。

史蒂夫安全了，他会被他的朋友找到的。这意味着他现在能离开了，在造成更多伤害前躲得远远的。但他移不开脚——现在还不能。

他在那里坐了很久——这不是他应得的，他什么都不值得——而是因为史蒂夫应得的远远超过孤零零地躺在地上，因为要是巴基已经这么坏了，他或许也能变得自私一点。这是他最后一次有机会离史蒂夫这么近了，他必须珍惜每一分每一秒。

那个触发词夺走的那些记忆正在回来，并且已经想起了很多——几个月来，在史蒂夫无微不至的悉心照料下，他只知道毫无理由地对这个男人献上自己的一腔忠诚，让史蒂夫帮自己驱散恐惧；在为数不多的变回人的那几天里，他总是在史蒂夫身边，沐浴在史蒂夫的光明和无条件的呵护中。在未来的那些孤独空虚的日子里，这些记忆会成为他仅有的美好。

或许一些更久远的记忆，之前巴基的那些回忆也会回来。这些记忆会帮助他的，它们会告诉他为何而战。

*

他的肺里有积水，这感觉已经很久不曾有过了。史蒂夫醒来的时候巴基正坐在他身边，只是时间和地点都已经变了。

湿哒哒的制服粘在他的皮肤上， _胸口的子弹_ 把他一下子拉回了现实。“巴基。”史蒂夫喘着气呼唤。

巴基跌跌撞撞地站起来。“对不起。”他说，“我很抱歉。我要走了。”

这感觉像是又中了一枪。“为什么。”史蒂夫问——说话没那么轻松，这太疼了，但他必须知道。“ _求你了_ 。”

“我伤害了你。”巴基说，他听起来意外得自己都不能相信，“我伤害了你。”

“那不是你，巴克。他们对你念了触发词。”他听起来很糟糕，就算对他的听觉来说声音也很轻，但他知道巴基能听见。

巴基脸色苍白，胡乱地摇摇头。“你还怕我，这是——我留下来太自私了，一直让你——你很 _害怕_ ，但我让那成真了，我伤害了你，接着你因为我被她伤到了。这全都是 _我的_ 错。我应该离开。”

“你究竟在说什么呀，巴克。”史蒂夫说，忍住不要瑟缩。他几乎不敢相信巴基一口气说了这么多话。

巴基冲他眨眨眼。“天空母舰上，我伤害了你，而不是协助完成我们的任务。而且你救了我，尽管我不值得你这么做。我很抱歉——我真的很抱歉，我会离开的，我会没事的，我保证。我会找到九头蛇，我会让他们付出代价，我会离你远远的，到一个不会伤到你的地方。”

“巴克。”史蒂夫说，“到底是什么让你这么草率地觉得我在怕你？”

“别骗我。”巴基说，“你装的很好，但你的心告诉了我。”

“我的心？”

“恐惧和痛苦的生理表现，”巴基说，“心跳加速，急促混乱的呼吸。我知道——我知道被人害怕是什么样。”

“哦，巴克。”史蒂夫说。他的心现在就跳得很快，这一次真的是因为他害怕了。他叛徒的身体——一辈子都是这样，真是神奇——现在仍然在各种意义上找到方法背叛他。

“再见，史蒂夫。”巴基说，“对不起，我真的很抱歉，对不起。”

巴基要走了，不然他就会在史蒂夫眼前崩溃。史蒂夫不知道哪一种更糟——无论哪一种都超出了他的承受范围。现在他别无选择。巴基觉得史蒂夫一直在撒谎，而现在唯一的方法就是告诉巴基真相。

好吧，反正史蒂夫发过誓找回巴基之后他就会告诉他——只要巴基开始好转，最好在布鲁克林，用一种浪漫但不过度的方法——多少总能找个借口。巴基现在没有转备好，史蒂夫也没有，但这是史蒂夫唯一能留住他的话了。

“我爱你，巴基。所以你在我身边的时候我的心会跳的这么快。所以有的时候我看着你的时候会觉得无法呼吸。这不是‘因为我害怕你’，而是‘因为我爱你。’自从我们还是孩子开始，我一直爱你。”

史蒂夫没想到说出这些话让他胸膛中的沉重消失不见。他埋藏了几乎一个世纪的秘密现在终于倾吐而出，如释重负。很久很久以前，在布鲁克林，有一个小男孩像是背负着十字架一样怀揣着自己的爱，在那个他可以倾诉一切的男孩面前藏起自己无边无际的爱意。现在，他可以站得直一点了，即使他有脊柱侧弯；他可以呼吸得舒畅一点了，即使他虚弱的肺还患着哮喘。那个男孩曾以为自己的心会因为这个秘密爆炸，以为会把它带进自己早夭的坟墓，而那个过去的史蒂夫，如同这个正躺在河堤上流血的史蒂夫一样，自由了。他再也不用在这个秘密的阴影下前行。

巴基没有跑掉或走开或歇斯底里，而是说了一声“喔”，接着再一次坐到史蒂夫了身边，他英俊的脸上有一种捉摸不透的表情。史蒂夫的解脱感更加强烈了。

很长一段时间，他们两个都没有说话。“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”巴基最终开口，“谢谢你救了我。”

“只是还债，巴克。我还欠你…至少一百颗子弹吧。”史蒂夫回答。他感觉轻飘飘的，年轻得不可思议，谁他妈还记得上次他这么觉得是什么时候？——所以他扬起头大笑起来。这痛的不得了，但也爽翻了。美好的一面总是能让疼痛不值一提，爱上巴基总是这样。

*

娜塔莎要出席国会听证会，莎伦要应付中情局，弗瑞还在假死中，玛利亚·希尔去了纽约。墓地的那次相会是史蒂夫出院以来第一次见到除了山姆之外的其他人，而这场合作为重逢的地点未免有些奇异（奇异博士没有现身，但史蒂夫非常确定这并不意味着他不在场）。

“所以，怎么说？”弗瑞开口，“希尔会留在这里继续为我打探消息。有人想要和我一起去欧洲砍掉九头蛇的头吗？”

“我们都有自己的使命。”史蒂夫说。

巴基点了点头，冲他斜斜一笑。他在一点一点地恢复，想起更多，但绝不意味着一帆风顺。史蒂夫现在无暇关注除他以外的任何事情。

弗瑞看向山姆，后者只是说：“不，我跟着他们。”

确实如此。山姆和他们一起经历了所有事，成为了他们两个最好的朋友，而史蒂夫的余生都会努力报答山姆，尽管他永远还不请。

莎伦冲着他笑了。“我们中至少得有一个人得和情报部门打交道，我也不觉得CIA会贴心到让我开溜的。再说了，我姑姑也在这里。”

莎伦打电话告诉过史蒂夫，皮尔斯曾经以神盾局是佩吉的心血要挟莎伦，试图阻止她公开那些文件，质问她是否甘愿让她姑姑的名誉遭到抹黑——是不是要毁掉佩吉·卡特呕心沥血一手建立的东西——而他们一起大笑了起来。史蒂夫和莎伦一样清楚地知道，公布文件，毁掉神盾局才证明了佩吉·卡特的心血仍然长存于世，熠熠生辉，正扇在皮尔斯那张自以为是的脸上。史蒂夫最近更频繁地去探望佩吉了，而有时候他觉得，或许有一天，巴基也会和他一起去的。

“他们没有找到叶莲娜的尸体。”娜塔莎说，“她还活着。”

现在听证会那一摊事结束了，大家都知道她要去哪里。

“我希望我能帮上忙。”史蒂夫说。

她只是耸耸肩：“我们都有自己的使命。”

史蒂夫把她拉进一个拥抱。娜塔莎大笑着假装抗议，当她扭动着挣脱后，她又一次严肃起来，从包里拿出了什么。

娜塔莎把文件夹塞进巴基的手里，在他耳畔低语。史蒂夫总是能听到的，但他知道如果她不想让他知道，她就不会用英语说了。“这么详细地回顾你遭受的那些事是很不好受的。”她说，“让他帮你挺过去吧。我真希望当时我能接受别人的帮助。”

巴基点点头，肃穆得仿佛他们回到了主日学校。他们最后在弗瑞的空坟前假意悼念了一番。

*

史蒂夫领着他穿过博物馆，一只手一直温暖有力地扶在他的背上。巴基还应付不太来人多的场合。这让他感到窒息，想要消失。但史蒂夫温柔地抚摸着他，这让巴基想起来他必须留下——他们并不是无缘无故拜访此处的。

当他们到了展览馆的时候，他非常小心地不要漏掉一个单词。有的时候，他会分心，思绪飘到遥远的从前，注意不到当下在发生的事。但这些太重要了。他之前已经弄丢过这些东西了，要是他再次左耳进右耳出，他可能再也找不回来了。

史蒂夫告诉他这没事的，录音会循环播放，他们可以想待多久就待多久，但巴基想要完美地做好这件事。他想一次成功。

最后，他们一共听了八遍讲解词。但那并不是因为巴基错过了什么。那里有他们所有老朋友的音容笑貌，那里有他的过去，他的名字，真真切切，白纸黑字，没有人能夺走他们。最重要的是，那里有年轻的他们——他和史蒂夫，年轻气盛，意气风发，耀眼得他无法直视，难以接受，却不舍移开视线。他们在彼此身边，也因为身边的这个人光芒万丈。巴基此前从没有以一个旁观者的视角看见自己坠入爱河的样子，清晰直白得就像明媚的艳阳天，但他现在知道那是什么样子了——即使他仍然在努力探索着爱到底意味着什么，他究竟能不能感受到爱。

离开博物馆后，他终于可以好好消化他刚刚看到的一切。“爱上一个人是什么感觉？”他悄声问，声音轻得连史蒂夫都几不可闻。

“这个嘛。”史蒂夫说，这个问题仿佛让他笼罩上了一层乌云。

巴基不喜欢看到他这样——要是他能找到自己的方法，他再也不会让这发生了。

“爱是很难解释的。它——当一个人——”史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，下定了决心。他们达成过一致，假装无视史蒂夫的感受毫无意义。“当我和你在一起的时候，巴克，就像是点亮了一盏灯。我的心里暖洋洋的，开心极了。当你受伤的时候，我也感到疼痛，再也不愿意让你遭受那样的东西。我会做任何事阻止它——阻止你再次受伤。这感觉起来就像是我想和你分享世界上的一切美好，为你驱散一切阴霾。但即使不如意的事难免发生，和你在一起也没显得那么糟糕了。”

史蒂夫看起来很痛苦，但这次巴基忍不住笑了起来。他感觉一切都咔哒一声就位了。

“有的时候这很痛苦，但这种痛苦是你甘之如饴，寤寐求之的。”史蒂夫继续说，“这说得通吗？”

巴基靠向史蒂夫仍然搭在他背上的手。“是的。”他说，“是的，我想这说得通。”

回家的一路上史蒂夫都揽着巴基，而巴基审慎地又从头到尾思考了一遍。今天很暖和，天高气爽——像是田园诗一般。过去一定是这样的，在那些闪回和噩梦之前，那时候只有他和史蒂夫，不曾经历过绵延的战火，折磨与鲜血惊扰，不曾有过巴基档案中那一切的生命不可承受之重。巴基仿佛能看到未来就像一条逶迤的道路在他脚下向前绵延不绝，充满希望，静候君临。

他们看的那些电影里，主角们总是精心挑选着时间，在最有意义的地方说出最戏剧化的言语，但巴基不想再等下去了。

他也不愿再让史蒂夫等下去了。

他们正站在公寓大楼外，对于巴基来说，那一小段平平无奇的人行道已经开始与“安全”“家”这样的概念联系起来。巴基深吸了一口气，转向史蒂夫。要是当他从小狗变回那个非人非鬼的产物时就明白这情感意味着什么，他本可以在那时候就说出这句话；他可以在两小时前，三天前，甚至考虑到在录像里他在史蒂夫身边有多么荣光焕发，他甚至在七十年前就可以说出这句话——或许更早，就他从自己记忆的残砖碎砾中拼凑出来的东西来看，这句话一直就在他心里。

巴基转向史蒂夫，说：“嘿，嘿，史蒂夫。我也爱你。”

全文完


End file.
